Unstoppable
by Ironhide's Lover
Summary: Transformers 1,2, and 3- Summary Inside- IronhidexOC
1. Prologue

**Unstoppable**

Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I've updated any of my stories but I've decided to delete those and start off with a whole new story…and I've changed my username to ***Ironhide's Lover***…so enjoy my new story and I don't own any of the transformers, just my OCs.

**Summary**

Shift is a Decepticon turned Autobot who falls in love with Ironhide. But, Optimus takes Ironhide and a team of Autobots to Earth in search of the Allspark. Once Shift has completed her training, she sets off towards earth in search of the Autobots and her love. Soon she is close enough to Earth that she starts being pulled in by its gravity. But, something goes wrong with her flight system. She can't activate her flight mode, so she crashes into Earth. Since she is damaged and Ratchet isn't around to fix her, she sets out a new life and blends in with the humans until she runs into the Autobots...Megan is a small town country girl who has lost both of her parents and lives on her own. She's in the Air Force and is one of the top pilots there. Soon she is asked to help out with a big fight in Mission City. She agrees to help, but something happens that day that will change her life forever.

Prologue- A Little Bit About My OCs

Name: Shift

Faction: Autobots

Form: Shape shifter, which means she can transform into anything she wants

Robot Mode: Shift is all light blue with two white stripes running down her hood in some places, she is taller than Bumblebee, but a little shorter than Ironhide, her favorite thing to do is anything that has to do with firing a weapon, and she loves to fly.

Life Story: Shift was only a sparkling when her parents were killed by Decepticons. The Decepticons took her and raised her as their own. She was only a Decepticon until she was a young femme, and that's when she found about her parents and the war between the Autobots and Decepticons for the Allspark. She soon left the Decepticons and went to join the Autobots where she starts to fall for one of them. Now she has crashed landed on Earth, where she starts her life over, hoping that someday she'll find the Autobots and her love.

Name: Megan Riches

Born: May 15th, 1989 in Alabama

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Age: 21

Car: 2010 Blue Chevy Camaro with white racing stripes

Life Story: Megan was born in Alabama in the spring of 1989. She doesn't know a lot of her past because of a horrible accident when she was 15. She was adopted and she doesn't remember her parents. Now that she's older and out of high school, she's enlisted in the U.S. Air Force, and she is one of the best pilots the Air Force has seen in a while. Even though she is a girl, she is an Ace Pilot, and she is an Expert Marksmen. She loves blowing up things and flying high in the sky while chasing other enemies around. She is asked to help with the fight in Mission City where her life is changed forever.

And this is where the story begins, with Megan the day she got the letter, and how her life is changed from that day on….

Well, there you go! A little background on my OCs, and a little bit about how the story gets started. Don't forget to review bye!


	2. Chapter 1

Well here it is chapter 1 of my new story. I don't own any of the Transformers, just my OCs.

Chapter 1- Starting My Life Over

"Where's Shift?" Megatron yelled across the room at the other Decepticons.

"We don't know, Sir." Starscream answered, "None of us have seen her since last night."

"Very well then, we don't need her anymore." Megatron says, "But, today I'm leaving Cybertron in search of the Allspark. Starscream will be in charge until my return."

And with that Megatron left in search of the Allspark, not knowing that a certain Decepticon was wondering through the streets of Autobot City.

Somewhere in Space

Shift was flying around the dark void of space thinking of what has happened since she has joined the Autobots.

_It was around a month ago that Shift had wondered off into Autobot City. She didn't know why she was walking this far into enemy territory, but it felt as if she was suppose to be here._

_"Excuse me, but what is a Decepticon femme doing around this part of Cybertron?" A calm, but strong voice asked her._

_"I don't know, but something told me I should come here." Shift answered._

_"Well, you should probably head back to Decepticon territory before another Autobot sees you."_

_"But, I'm supposed to come here, my parents said I should come here to find out the answers I need to all the questions I have. I can't go back there, I'm afraid they might hurt me, again." Shift said in a quiet voice._

_"Well then, if you don't wanna go back, then come with me. I can take you to Optimus and see what he can do." The stranger says as he grabs my hand and leads the way to Autobot headquarters. _

_"I never got your name." _

_"The name's Ironhide."_

_"Well, um, thank you, Ironhide for not arresting me or anything." _

_"Oh, and my name's Shift."_

_"Shift? That is a very unique name. I've never heard of transformer named Shift, but it's nice to me you Shift." Ironhide looks at her and then smiles as they continue on their way to the base._

_Ironhide and Shift continued their way to the Autobot base in silence. Once they reached the entrance, everyone was staring at the young femme that Ironhide was bringing in. Shift hid behind Ironhide as though someone might attack, since she was one of the most dangerous Decepticons out there besides Megatron. Shift had the power to transform into anything she wanted to, and Megatron used her as their secret weapon against the Autobots._

_"We are here, Shift." Ironhide says as he knocks on Optimus's door._

_"Enter." Was the only answer they got, so Ironhide open the door and pulled Shift along with him._

_"Optimus, sir, I have someone here who would like to talk to you." Ironhide gestures at Shift who is still hiding behind him._

_"Very well, you may leave, Ironhide, while I talk with her." Ironhide did what he was told and left the room._

_"What is your name, youngling?" Optimus asks._

_"My name is Shift." She answers quietly._

_"Well, Shift, take a seat." Shift sits down as Optimus continues, "Now, why is it that you're here, Shift?" He asks in a gentle voice._

_"I'm here because my parents said I should come here to find out what my real life is."_

_"Who are parents, Shift?"_

_"They were Firestorm and Raptor. They were Autobots at the beginning of the war, but they were killed by Decepticons. They said they worked along side of you and said you could help me."_

_"I knew your parents very well, Shift, and I'm sorry to hear about what happen to them. I also remember that night they were killed. I sent out a team to go check out what had happened and when they got there, there was no one but your parents left. So, what happened to you, Shift?"_

_"All I can remember is the Decepticons taking me and they raised me to be a Decepticon. But, I know that being a Decepticon isn't what I'm suppose to be, and I'm suppose to ask you if there was some way I could join the Autobots." Shift says with a questioning look on her face._

_"Well, you would have to go through some training with some of the Autobots before I can make that decision. But, I'm sure you will have no problem going through the training." Optimus smiles at her, "Now, I'll get you a place to sleep, and I can have Ratchet remove your Decepticon symbol right now, but only if you want to."_

_"I would love to get rid of this thing!" Shift smiles big at the thought of following in her parents' foot steps into becoming an Autobot._

_"Now, run along, Shift. You'll start your training in the morning with Ironhide. He can show you a few things about your weapons."_

_"Okay, thank you so much, Optimus, and I promise I won't let you down." Shift yells as she runs out of Optimus's quarters._

_But, as soon as she walks out into the hall, she runs into Ironhide._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry, Shift. Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine."_

_"So, where are you headin'?" He asks her as he helps her to her feet._

_"I'm heading to Ratchet; I think that's his name, to see if he can remove this Decepticon symbol on my chest."_

_"Here, I'll help you get there, since you probably don't know where the medical bay is."_

_"Oh, okay, thank you Ironhide."_

_"No problem, Shift."_

_They walked through the halls in silence, with pretty much everyone staring at her. She just kept on smiling as they made their way to the medical bay. _

_Ironhide knocked on the door and Ratchet came stumbling out asking what he wanted._

_"We have a new recruit here who wants to get something removed." Ironhide says as he points at Shift._

_"Ahh, so this is the famous Decepticon femme, but what are you doing here?"_

_"The name's Shift, not Decepticon femme." Shift answers with a stern look on her face, "And I'm here because I want to become an Autobot, but first I want to remove this Decepticon symbol from my chest."_

_"Very well, follow me and I'll get that remove." Ratchet says as he gestures her into his medical bay._

_Ironhide waited outside the medical bay so that he can show her around once she's done._

_After about 30 minutes, Shift walks out of the medical bay with no symbol on her chest. She walks just around the corner to see Ironhide sitting there._

_"Hey, Ironhide." _

_"Hey, Shift." He says with a smile, "Mind if I show ya' around the base?"_

_"No, that would be great." She answers with a big smile on her face._

_Ironhide showed Shift around the whole base and soon they were to Shift's new quarters, which was just down the hall from Ironhide's._

_"Thank you, Ironhide, for everything that you've done today." Shift says as she gives him a kiss on his cheek and wishes him goodnight._

_Ironhide was left speechless as her door closed behind her. He had just met this femme and he was already starting to like her. Maybe tomorrow he would ask her to go do something with him, but for now he would have to think about what that something is that they should do._

_The next morning, Shift was up and ready to go train with Ironhide. He showed her how to use her weapons and all kinds of other stuff that the Decepticons didn't teach her. After her training session was over, Ironhide asked her if she wanted to go get some energon with him._

_"Sure, I'd like that."_

_After that, they started seeing each other each night, and soon they started to develop feelings for each other. But, before they could go further with their relationship, Optimus had ordered a team of Autobots to go to some planet called Earth. Shift heard that Optimus had found out that the Allspark was there and that a young boy had the key to finding it. So, he sent out a scout to find the boy, and now that he has, he sent a signal up to Optimus, meaning that he had done his job._

_But, sadly Shift was still in training, so she wouldn't be coming along. So, that night Ironhide asked her if she wanted to be his sparkmate and she said yes. They sparkbonded that night, and the morning after Ironhide was already gone._

So, here she is now, flying through space trying to find this planet called Earth. She had completed her training and now wanted to find the Autobots and her love, Ironhide.

Well there you have it. So, what did ya thing? I know it might have sounded confusing in the beginning, but the first part is the day after Shift leaves, and then when she's flying around space, she looks back to the day when she ran into Ironhide. So there you go, I hope that can help you. Do you think Shift will make it to Earth? Until next chapter, bye and don't forget to review


	3. Chapter 2

**Ooo chapter 2! Yay! Haha hope you guys enjoy…I don't own any of the transformers just my OCs. Read and Review. Oh and one more thing, Shift is 21 years old in human years. Just thought I'd let you guys know.**

Chapter 2- New Life=Awesome!

Shift's POV

Well, here I am, almost to Earth. I can feel the planet's gravity pulling in so I set a course for somewhere in the United States. On the way to Earth I had a run in with a few Decepticons and I'm pretty damaged, so I'm hoping that I can find the Autobots fast so that Ratchet can repair me. But, something goes terribly wrong as I try to transform into my jet mode. I get a warning saying that my transformation sequence can not be activated, so I brace myself for a crash landing.

Warning lights are going off as I approach the ground. I crash into the ground with dirt and grass flying all around me. I stand up and check my surroundings. I check, what the humans call the "Internet", to see where I've landed.

"Looks like some place call Alabama." I say out loud.

I was pretty damaged and couldn't transform into anything, so only thing I could do was blend in with the humans. And the only way to do that was be one, and that's just what I did. I had to start my life over, but it was a risk worth taking since I probably won't find the Autobots around here. But, the only problem was, I needed somewhere to live, so I needed to come up with a human name and a fake story about where I was born and stuff like that.

So, I named myself Megan Riches. I was born in Alabama on May 15th, 1989, with no parents. I have dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. My fake life story was that when I was 15 and I lost some of my memory during a horrible accident and can't remember anything from my past. But, I did know everything from my past; I just didn't want people asking me about my past, because then we would have a problem.

But, now I need a house and a car, so that meant getting a job. Getting a job would be hard, since I'm considered only to be 21 and hadn't gone through school or college. The only job I could think of doing was doing something with planes. So, I looked up the nearest airport and started to walk there. The distance was only about 5 miles away from where I had crashed so it wouldn't take me long.

But, this airport wasn't just any airport; it was a U.S. Air Force base. My favorite thing to do was fly, so why not fly, what the humans call, jets. I mean they sounded pretty fast and that was my second favorite thing to do, flying fast. I walked up to what looked to be the entrance, and that's when someone stopped me and asked me what I was doing here.

"Hi, I'm here to enlist in the Air Force." I said with a smile on my face.

"Name?"

"Megan Riches."

"Age?"

"21."

"Birth date."

"May 15th, 1989."

"Well, it looks like you're old enough to be a recruit, but what about school?"

"Well, um, when I was 15 my parents were killed during an accident, so I dropped out of high school, because I couldn't afford it anymore. So I guess that means I didn't graduate or anything. But I do know a lot about planes and how to fly them. I can show you if you want because I really need a job." I said with a pleading look in my eyes.

"No, no, no, you won't have to show me anything, all you have to do is take a test, and go through some training. I'll contact the commanding officer and let him know that we have a new recruit. Congratulations, Ms. Riches, and welcome to the Air Force." He said as I shook his hand and thanked him.

I didn't have any clothes or anything so I pretty much just had to walk in and report to my barracks, I guess. As I walked into the barracks, there were two other girls in there. One with blonde hair, and the other with brown hair.

"Hi, my names Caitlin. Are you a new recruit?" The one with brown hair, now called Caitlin asked me.

"Hi, um, yeah I'm the new recruit. My names, Megan." I said shyly.

"No need to be shy, Megan. Hi, my names, Tabitha." The one with blonde hair said.

Just as I was about to say something, the door to our barracks came flying open.

"Is there a Ms. Riches here?" The man asked.

"Yes, I'm right here, sir."

"Ah, hello Ms. Riches, will you please follow me. You're going to show us what you got flying jets."

I followed the man outside where I could see a jet parked out on the runway. I looked the plane up and it looks to be an F-22 Raptor. It looked pretty fast and the internet says it's a stealth plane. I looked up what stealth was and it said that it was a type of material that could make something undetectable by radar.

'Awesome.' I thought.

"Now, are you sure you know how to fly one of these things?" The man asked pointing to the plane.

"Yes, sir, I can fly pretty much any plane out there."

"Alright then, get into your flight suit and hope into the plane.

I did as I was told and put on the flight suit. I ran out onto the runway and walked up to the jet.

"Now, one more thing before you take off, every pilot needs a codename. We like for our pilots to have one because it keeps their identity safe while flying in case an enemy would happen to hack into your COM links."

"Um, how about Shift?"

"Shift, nice choice. Well _Shift, _show us what you got."

"Yes, sir!" I said as I hopped into my plane.

"Now, what you need to do once you hit the runway is ask the flight tower for permission to take off, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

I got onto the runway and looked through the planes manual. I found the right thing to ask flight control permission for take off, so I spoke into my COM.

"Flight control, this is pilot Megan Riches, codename Shift. Permission for take off?"

"Permission granted, Shift."

I fired up the engines and took to the skies. I leveled off and waited for my orders.

"Ahh, I see that you've taken off, Shift. Now, I won't give you any specific flight instructions, I just want to see what you can do."

I did as I was told and did a few barrel rolls and stalls. I did one of my most famous moves; I pushed the throttle forward and then pulled it back and pulled backwards on the flight stick. This causes my plane to do a sharp flip backwards, and as I start to stall, I level out and throttled back up.

I do a few more tricks until I'm told to come back down and land. I lower my landing gear and throttle down to a slower speed. I come just right above the runway and I can feel my wheels touch the ground. I slow down until I come to stop by the hangers.

"You did very well, Megan, I'm impressed. And since it looks like you know what you're doing, I am very happy to welcome you to the Air Force, Lieutenant Riches." He says and salutes me as I walk down the ladder from my plane.

I salute him back and thank him as I walk back to my barracks. The girl's come at me with all these questions like, 'What happened?', 'How did it go?', and all I say is that I'm now apart of the Air Force. They scream and tackle me to the ground, congratulating me for my success.

Soon after that, we all get inside our beds and get some sleep. I lay there looking up at the ceiling wondering what Ironhide was doing. I smiled at the thought of seeing him again as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Well there you have it. Chapter 3 is done and over with. Yay! I hope I can get some more reviews, PLEASE!, but thank you xxIronhideForeverxx for reviewing:) Haha bye! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry its been so long since I've updated, but I had a lot of stuff going on with volleyball and getting ready for school to start. So, here it is chapter 3 of Unstoppable, I don't own any of the transformers just my OCs.**

Chapter 3- The Battle at Mission City

Megan's POV

It's been 2 months since I joined the Air Force, and I'm kind of starting to forget about my past life back on Cybertron. But, I still can't forget about _him_. I can't forget the love we shared with the little time we had together before he was sent to Earth, but now with being around the humans and leaning their ways, I feel like I'm forgetting that I'm even a shape shifting transformer.

"Hey, can one of you guys drive me into town to look for a car?" I asked Tabitha and Caitlin.

"Sure, we can all go together." Tabitha answered as she grabbed the keys to her car.

Tabitha had a really nice car. It was a red 2008 Dodge Viper. It was probably one of the coolest sports cars I've seen in a while. Caitlin had a nice navy blue 2008 Dodge Charger. She wasn't all that into sports cars. She liked things nice and simple and that's why she chose that car. Since we got paid big bucks for being in the Air Force, we could afford fancy cars like that, and I was hoping to find my favorite car, a 2008 Chevy Camaro.

We drove passed the base's gates and down the road into town. The base was located about 30 miles from Mission City, so it didn't take long to get there.

As soon as we drove into town, we found a Chevy car dealership. And they had just what I was looking for, a blue 2008 Chevy Camaro with white racing stripes. I know it has the same colors as my transformer mode, but I can't forget all about my past.

I decided to let the girls go back to base so that I could drive my new car around. As I was driving through the outside of downtown Mission City, my cell phone went off. I checked to see who it was and it was my commanding officer.

"Hello?' I asked.

"Megan, we need to back to base ASAP!" He said as he hung up on me.

I drove as fast as I could back to base. When I got there all the pilots were getting into their F-22s.

"What's going on, Commander?"

"A group of soldiers in Mission City is in need of air support."

"What for, sir?"

"Something about giant robots or something, now get to your plane!"

"Yes, sir." I saluted him as I ran to my plane.

I went over the systems check and made sure everything was working. I headed out to the runway behind the other planes and we took off one by one. I was one of the lead commanders in a squadron. And of course, Caitlin and Tabitha were my two wingmen.

We took to the skies as we headed toward Mission City. We didn't know what was going on except for what our commander told us. But, as we arrived, a plane behind my squadron was taken down by what looked like an F-22 with feet and hands. I ordered for the planes to split up as another plane was taken down. I saw the robot thing transform into an F-22 and I got behind it and shot it with a missile. It transformed again and tried to attack but I flew out of the way and back to where the even bigger fight was happening.

We were ordered to fire at the big silver robot and not the big robot that was blue with flames on it. We did as we were told and each took several shots at the robot. The robot started to fall backwards so I flew up into the sky again to check out what else was going on. But, soon the fight was over and what I could see from the sky was that the big silver robot was laying on the ground dead with the other robot standing over it. I flew over the soldiers and radioed them that we were heading back to base. And with that, I did a barrel roll in the sky and headed to other direction back to base.

"Dude, did you see what that pilot did? That was amazing." One of the soldiers said.

"Yes, I did Epps, now we need to clean some of this mess up and head back to base."

"Alight, you heard what Lennox said, let's move out!" The one called Epps yelled.

Back at the Air Force Base

I landed safely back at base. We only lost a few pilots because of that robot thing flying around in the sky. Me and the girls headed back to our barracks. I laid there on my side going over in my head of today's events.

_'Could those robots have been the ones I've been looking for these past 2 months?' _I thought to myself as I let myself drift off into sleep.

**Well what did you think? Has Megan, or should I say Shift, finally found the Autobots? You'll just have to wait and see what happens next chapter! Read and Review! And sorry if it's kind of short, haha.**


	5. Chapter 4

Hey, sorry its been a while since I've updated but I've been held up with volleyball, school, and dances haha.

**Chapter 4- From Where You Are**

**Shift's POV**

It's been almost two months after the battle in Mission City, and I've been adapting more to the human culture. Me and the girls love to go out and party at karaoke bars and jam out to the music there. They say I'm a great singer but I really don't think I'm that great. We never had these kinds of things back on Cybertron.

Recently I've been taking dancing lessons when ever I have some free time from the base. I'm mostly into hip hop dancing and so far I'm really good at it. I also really love the music these humans listen to. This place is nothing like Cybertron and I think I'm finally starting to realize that I might never go back home or find the Autobots, even though I might have saw them in Mission City.

I lied awake that night listening to From Where You Are by Lifehouse.

_So far away from where you are_

_These miles have torn us world's apart_

_And I miss you_

_Yeah, I miss you_

I thought about that night when Ironhide told me he had to leave to go to Earth, and that first part made me want to guy as I turned unto my back and looked up at the ceiling.

_So far away from where you are_

_I'm standing underneath the stars_

_And I wish you were here_

_I miss the years that were erased_

_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face_

_I miss all the little things_

_I never thought that they'd mean everything to me_

That part always makes me think about the time I spent alone on Cybertron waiting for Ironhide to get back, but he never did.

_Yeah I miss you_

_And I wish you were here_

'I wish you were here, Ironhide, with me.' I say quietly to myself.

_I feel the beating of your heart_

_I see the shadows of your face_

_Just know that wherever you are_

_Yeah, I miss you_

_And I wish you were here_

I put me hand over my spark and could still feel the slow steady beats of his spark within me. And I image him back on Cybertron with me before he had to leave.

_I miss the years that were erased_

_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face_

_I miss all the little things_

_I never thought that they'd mean everything to me_

_Yeah, I miss you_

_And I wish you were here_

_So far away from where you are_

_These miles have torn us world's apart_

_And I miss you_

_Yeah, I miss you_

_And I wish you were here_

I cry myself to sleep remembering every little detail about what me and Ironhide shared on Cybertron, wishing that he would come back to me and life would be normal again.

**The next morning…**

I woke up wiping the tears that had dried to my face, and took a shower. I looked in the mirror once I was don't and realized that my eyes were still red and puffing. I splashed water in my face over and over again until I looked awake and ready to go. I put my hair into a pony tail and got dressed.

Yesterday, my commanding officer said that he had very important news to tell me. So, I had let the girls sleep in for a bit so that I could go talk with him.

I walked outside only to be met with a cold rush of air. I knocked on his door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." I hear on the other side of the door.

"Well, good morning, Ms. Riches, are you here to hear about the good news?" He asked.

"Yes, sir."

"This letter is for you, it came from a new military group called, N.E.S.T." He says as he hands me the envelope.

_Dear Ms. Riches,_

_We are happy to announce that we want you to be our first and only pilot part of N.E.S.T. We can not explain to you what that is in this letter, but we will explain everything once you get here. I have scheduled someone to pick you up at 0900 hours. Congratulations and I can't wait to meet you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Captain Lennox_

I read over the letter again and again to make sure I was reading it right. I couldn't believe that I was actually being asked to join this military group. I saluted my commanding officer and walked out the door to get my things packed. I told the girls about it and they were pretty sad about me leaving, but also excited for me.

I said my goodbyes and walked over to the black SUV parked right outside my barracks. I hopped in and stared out into the sky through the black tinted windows as the landscape rushed past us.

We arrived at the "secret base" in about two hours. I got out of the car and two men walked up to me, one black and one white.

"Well, hello, you must be Major Riches." One of the men said. And yes I had moved up in rank after the Mission City incident.

"Yes, I am, and who would you two be?" I asked.

"I'm Captain Lennox and this is Captain Epps." Captain Lennox said as he pointed to himself and the guy next to him.

"Now, if you would please follow us we would be happy to show you your plane and where you're staying at." Lennox said.

I followed the two Captains to a very large hanger. On the front of the hanger was the large NEST symbol. The hanger doors open only to reveal the most beautiful plane I've ever seen. It looked like it was straight out of a video game. It was a stealthy black, sleek looking plane.

All of sudden, both Captains turned and walked out of the hanger yelling at me to follow them. I did as I was told and followed them to another large hanger. The symbol on the front was different this time. It looked very familiar to me, but I couldn't think of it at the moment.

The doors opened and there were a lot of cars parked inside. A semi truck, a black Topkick, a Chevy Camaro, two similar looking green and red cars, a Corvette Stingray, a neon yellow hummer, a blue car, and then three motorcycles.

"Optimus, she's ready to meet you guys." Captain Lennox said out in the open.

I heard the sound of gears changing and metal being shifted around. I looked towards the sound only to find the cars gone and 11 tall robots around me. I looked at each of them only to stop on one particular one. The once black Topkick looked very familiar to me.

"Autobots, this is Major Riches, she will be are first and only fighter pilot." Captain Epps said to everyone.

"Welcome, Major Riches, I am Optimus Prime and this is my team. Ratchet, Ironhide…."

All things seemed to slow down as he said that name, _Ironhide. _Memories started to flood my mind, and the next thing I knew was seeing black all around and hearing people scream at me.

**Well what did you thing? Here's what the plane that Megan will be flying looks like, **.com/watch?v=-xqNRb5BH8I **just go to this address and you can see what it does and how it looks. Please review, and be patient the next chapter will come soon, bye! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Well, here's the next chapter of my story! Hope you enjoy and please review because I haven't got a lot of those in a while ****so maybe pass it onto your friends and have them review too, please! Thanks and enjoy.**

**Chapter 5- Way Out Here**

**Shift's POV**

I awoke to a bright light shining in my face. I covered my face trying to block the light, but stopped when I heard someone walk over to me.

"Well, glad you're awake, Ms. Riches." The guy says pushing the bright light out of my face. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a bus." I replied.

He chuckled a little, "Do you remember anything that happened?"

"Umm, not really. I just remember fainting and people saying my name."

"You also were mumbling Ironhide as you fainted, what's up with that?"

"Umm, I don't know, I've never met you guys before, so maybe I was just surprised at how tall you guys were." That was the best excuse I could come up with at the moment.

"Well, ok, I've ran some tests on you and you seem to being doing just fine." The doctor says. "I'm Ratchet, by the way, if you forgot."

"Oh, yeah I remember, and you obviously know my name, haha." I reply as I get off the bed to leave the room.

"Before you leave, Ms. Riches…"

"Please, call me Megan."

"Ok then, before you leave, _Megan_, Captain Lennox wants to see you, something about your first flight lesson."

"Ok, thanks Ratchet." I wave goodbye as I head out the door.

I turned around noticing how big the door was, and that it said Med-Bay on the outside of it. I never imagined myself being in the presence of the Autobots again. I thought of all the fun things I used to do with the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. We always played pranks on Ratchet and Ironhide, and sometimes Optimus. I had some fun times at the Autobot Academy, all up till the day Optimus's group had to leave and come here.

I walked back to the main part of the Autobot hanger, where I found Lennox talking to Epps.

"Excuse, Sir, but you wanted to talk to me?" I ask politely trying not to interfere with their discussion.

"Please, call me Lennox, and yes, I wanted to talk about your first flight lesson with your aircraft. When would you like to do that?"

"How about right now?"

"That works for me, let me see if Optimus and the guys wanna come and watch." He says as he walks off to find Optimus.

Epps then walked me to the hanger where my plane was stored. The two guards outside the hanger opened the doors as Epps followed me in. I looked in awe at the plane I soon would be flying. It was painted a stealthy black with the NEST symbol on both wings. It also had the Autobot symbol just behind the cockpit.

I grabbed my flight suit that was hanging on the wall and put it on. I opened the cockpit and jumped in, and started the engine. First, there was nothing, and then you could hear the purr on the engines building up. I pulled out the hanger doors just to see Lennox and the Autobots watching outside their hanger.

I pull over to the runway and I'm givin' the go for launch. I slowly pushed the throttles forward as I sped down the runway. As I reached my take off speed, I slowly pulled up on the flight stick. But, as soon as my thrusters were above the ground, I pulled the stick all the way back until I was vertical and climbing. Everyone was amazed at that, and I leveled off just as I reached 2000 feet.

I then wanted to make a low level pass over the Autobots, so I pointed the nose of the plane downwards and started my descent. The guys watched as I came closer to the ground, as soon as I reached about 300 feet I leveled off. I was about 50 yards away from Optimus and his men, when I flew over them at supersonic speeds and there was a loud crack as I hit the sound barrier. Some of the Autobots stumbled from the blast of air, and Lennox lost his hat. I laughed as I climbed again and did some flips and barrel rolls.

"You're doing great, Megan. But, why don't you come and land cause the guys wanna go into town and have some fun." Lennox radioed me.

"Roger that, Lennox." I respond as I line up my plane and slow down to 200 knots and lower my landing gear.

I touch down safely and apply my flaps and brakes to help slow me down. I pull off the runway and park my plane just outside the hanger. I get out of the plane and walk over to Lennox. All the guys were impressed with my flying and they all gave me high fives and said congrats.

"So, what are we going to town for, Lennox?"

"Well, we want to show the Autobots what we do for fun, so we are going to a bar and doing some karaoke."

I laugh, "Really? I love karaoke!"

"Good, then you can be the first singer."

"Fine, but you guys can't beat me at singing; it's my strong point besides flying."

"Well then, how about we have a challenge, whoever more attention from the audience gets to paint the loser any color?" Epps suggested.

"Fine, then who's going up against me?" I ask.

"Hmm, what about one of the Autobots, since it's their first time?" Lennox offers.

"But which one?" Epps asks.

"I say, Ironhide." Lennox decides, seeing that Ironhide is one tough bot and he just wants to see what him make a full of himself. "Well, what about it, Ironhide?"

"Fine, but this is the only time I'm doing this." He grumbles not really liking the idea of this.

"So, do I get to pick any color I want?" I ask knowing I'll probably win.

"Any kind…"

"Oh, so you're so sure that your gonna win, uh? Well we'll see about that, miss pilot." Ironhide says puffing his metal chest out.

"You better watch it, Ironbutt, cause you're gonna get your metal butt kicked by this girl." I reply pointing at myself.

"Ironbutt? You better watch what you say to me femme or I'll have to show you my cannons."

I stick my tongue out at him as they transformed into their vehicle forms. I didn't know who to ride with but Optimus offered me a ride, so I rode with him into town.

The ride there went by fast as we pulled into Mission City. Some of the roads were still blocked off by all the wreckage from the battle. We finally pulled into the bar and walked in. You could here someone already singing and they weren't all that great.

Lennox broke off from everyone to go talk to the manager about our challenge. I looked around our group and checked out the holoforms that Ratchet had made for the Autobots. That weren't all the bad lookin', especially Ironhide's. He had big muscles, a good tan, bright blue eyes, and black hair. I looked away seeing that Epps was watching me check Ironhide out. He gave me a big grin and looked away as I blushed noticing that I got caught.

Lennox walked back over and said that I was the next one up and then Ironhide.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have a special singing challenge between two people in the crowd. Welcome to the stage Megan Riches and Ron!" The manager says as we walked up to the stage. "First Megan we'll sing her song and then Ron, and then you, the audience, will vote to see whose better."

I get up on stage and pick the song I want to sing.

"Hi, everyone, I'll be singing Raise Your Glass by Pink." I grab the mic and start to dance to the beat as the song starts.

_Right right turn off the lights_  
_We gonna lose our minds tonight_  
_What's the dealeo?_  
_I love when it's all too much_  
_5 AM turn the radio up_  
_Where's the rock and roll?_

_Party crasher_  
_Penny snatcher_  
_Call me up if you a gangster_  
_Don't be fancy_  
_Just get dancey_  
_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
_In all the right ways_  
_All my underdogs, we will never never be!_  
_Anything but loud_  
_And nitty gritty_  
_Dirty little freaks_  
_Won't you come on, and come on, and_  
_Raise your glass_  
_Just come on and come and_  
_Raise Your Glass!_

_Slam slam oh hot damn_  
_What part of party don't you understand?_  
_Wish you'd just freak out_  
_Can't stop coming and hot_  
_I should be locked up right on the spot_  
_It's so on right now (it's so f****** on right now)_

_Party crasher_  
_Penny snatcher_  
_Call me up if you a gangster_  
_Don't be fancy_  
_Just get dancey_  
_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
_In all the right ways_  
_All my underdogs, we will never never be!_  
_Anything but loud_  
_And nitty gritty_

_Dirty little freaks_  
_Won't you come on, and come on, and_  
_Raise your glass_  
_Just come on and come and_  
_Raise Your Glass!_  
_Won't you come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass_  
_Just come on and come and_  
_Raise your glass_

_Oh s*** my glass is empty_  
_That sucks_

_So if you're too school for cool_  
_And you're treated like a fool_  
_You could choose to let it go_  
_We can always we can always_  
_Party on our own_

_So raise your_  
_So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
_In all the right ways_  
_All my underdogs, we will never never be!_  
_Anything but loud_  
_And nitty gritty_  
_Dirty little freaks_  
_So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
_In all the right ways_  
_All my underdogs, we will never never be!_  
_Anything but loud_  
_And nitty gritty_  
_Dirty little freaks_  
_Won't you come on! and come on! and_  
_Raise your glass_  
_Just come on and come and_  
_Raise! Your! Glass!_  
_Won't you come on! and come on! and_  
_Raise your glass for me_  
_Just come on and come and_  
_Raise! Your! Glass! For me_

Everyone stood up and gave me a big standing ovation. I looked at Ironhide as he walked up stage and told him good luck cause he'll need it.

"Hi, I'm Ron, and I'll be singing Way Out Here by Josh Thompson." He grabbed the mic and began singing.

_Our houses are protected by the good Lord and a gun_  
_And you might meet 'em both if you show up here not welcome son_  
_Our necks are burnt, our roads are dirt and our trucks ain't clean_  
_The dogs run lose, we smoke, we chew and fry everything_  
_Out here, way out here_

_(Chorus)_  
_We won't take a dime if we ain't earned it_  
_When it comes to weight brother we pull our own_  
_If it's our backwoods way of livin' you're concerned with_  
_You can leave us alone_  
_We're about John Wayne, Johnny Cash and John Deere_  
_Way out here_

_We got a fightin' side a mile wide but we pray for peace_  
_'Cause it's mostly us that end up servin' overseas_  
_If it was up to me I'd love to see this country run_  
_Like it used to be, oughta be, just like it's done_  
_Out here, way out here_

_(Chorus)_  
_We won't take a dime if we ain't earned it_  
_When it comes to weight brother we pull our own_  
_If it's our backwoods way of livin' you're concerned with_  
_You can leave us alone_  
_We're about John Wayne, Johnny Cash and John Deere_  
_Way out here_

_We won't take a dime if we ain't earned it_  
_When it comes to weight brother we pull our own_  
_If it's our backwoods way of livin' you're concerned with_  
_You can leave us alone_  
_We're about John Wayne, Johnny Cash and John Deere_  
_Way out here, way out here_

_Our houses are protected by the good Lord and a gun_  
_And you might meet 'em both if you show up here not welcome son_

He also got a big standing ovation, but the audience still had to decide. The votes were in and it turns out I won by just a few votes. Ironhide grumbled as we left the bar knowing that he was getting a new paint job.

We drove to Walmart so that I could pick up the paint. I asked the lady at the counter if she had some hot pink and lime green paint. She handed me the paint and I walked back outside carrying the two tubes of paint proudly in my hands as I hopped into Optimus and we headed back to base.

**Well, I hope you liked it and don't forget to review, please! Until next time, have a great night.** **Oh and check out those songs, cause they're really awesome songs!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well, here it is chapter 6! Things start to get a little crazy! Haha…so enjoy and PLEASE review **

**Chapter 6- Surprise!**

**Shift's POV**

_2 Weeks Later…_

So, a lot of things have been happening around the world now with the Decepticons. Last week they practically destroyed most of Shanghai, but it also came with a disturbing message…

_Flash back-_

_Once we arrived home from the battle in Shanghai, I noticed that the Autobots were acting kind of tense. I asked Lennox what was going on and he said something about an ancient transformer rising again or something. I made a mental note to ask one of the Autobots about it, but I already had an idea of who it could be._

_ Later that night, I went to see Optimus about earlier today. I knocked on the large door and heard a low voice say enter._

_ "Hey Optimus, can I ask you a question?"_

_ "Yes you may, Megan, ask anything you want." He replied nodding his head signaling that I could continue._

_ "I was wondering why you guys were so tense after the battle today."_

_ "Ahh, well it's a long story."_

_ "I've got all night." I said as he started telling me about what the Decepticon said before Optimus shot him. He said and I quote 'The fallen will rise again'. Optimus went on telling me about 'The Fallen' and how Megatron works for him. He also said that he was once a Prime, like himself, and how he betrayed them by stealing this thing called the Matrix._

_ "I hope that answers your question, Megan." _

_ "Yeah, I think you pretty much covered all I wanted to know." I reply. "But, I probably should be getting to bed its pretty late, goodnight, Optimus."_

_ "Goodnight, Megan." And with that I was out the door and off to bed._

_End of flash back-_

Right now, we are dealing with this guy called, Galloway. He's such a jerk, saying that we caused the big mess in Shanghai, and how the Autobots should leave Earth and leave the fighting to the humans. I mean who does this guy think he is? Primus! No human army could take on the Decepticons by themselves with their weaponry. I seriously just want to punch this guy in the face and shove him in a hole.

But, just as Galloway was telling Optimus that the president thinks they should leave, Optimus was like, "But, before your president decides please ask him this, what if we leave and your wrong?" It was amazing, I mean the look on that guys face had me doubled over laughing. Even Lennox was like, "That's a good question" while nodding his head and looking at Galloway.

I walked out of the hanger and back to my quarters. It was getting pretty late so I decided to hit the sack since the next few weeks were gonna be the worst days of my life.

_1 week later…_

I was sitting in the reckroom with the Autobots and some of the soldiers. Optimus was gone talking to some boy named Sam who got involved in their war with the Decepticons a couple years back.

Once Optimus got back he told everyone what had happened. Like how Sam refused to be apart of the war and how he wanted to live a normal life. Once he got done telling everyone, we all went back to what we were all doing before. I sat on the couch and thought about what Optimus told me last week about the Fallen. The only way the Fallen would be able to come back would be if there were no more primes left, and Optimus was the last one. I heard stories back when I was a Decepticon about how the Fallen can only be defeated by a prime. I actually met the Fallen once, and it wasn't a good day.

The thought of the Fallen coming back sent shivers up my spine. I couldn't let Optimus be killed, but how was I suppose to protect him without exposing myself? I let the question liger for a while before I decided to go to my quarters and take a nap.

The next few days were pretty boring. All we did was basically prepare for what was coming. But, all of a sudden the Autobots hurried out the hanger and raced off out of the base. No one knew what was going on until Lennox got a call saying that someone had stolen the last cube sliver. The Autobots had split into two groups knowing something was happening, so Lennox ordered me to take to the skies and help the Autobots out.

I did what I was told and launched immediately and flew off towards the Autobots while Lennox and the rest of the guys boarded a military plane.

I reached the Autobots just in time to see Optimus racing off away from a abandoned building with a large, silver tank thing behind him. I flew over the building a dip a flip in the air and watched the other Autobots race off in their direction. But, Optimus was too far ahead for anyone to reach him so I raced off to help him.

I soon heard guns firing and trees falling over. I picked up my pace hoping that I would make it in time, because I knew that that large tank was Megatron, and he could only be here to do what the Fallen ordered him to do, kill Optimus. I was close to reaching the battle when everything went silent and I slowed my speed. All of a sudden I heard a loud cry and took off hovering over the spot once I saw what happened.

Megatron had stabbed Optimus in the back, and he was now lying on the ground lifeless. I transformed, out of instinct, and landed on my feet next to Optimus.

"I'm going to kill you, Megatron, for what you have done!" I screamed at him with tears running out of my optics.

"And who might you be, pretty femme?" He asked.

"You should know all to well who I am, Megatron." I stated, "I was once a Decepticon who fought along your side until I joined the Autobots."

He looked distanced for a moment and then, "I remember you; you're that femme, Shift, the one who could shape shift." He growled, "You are a traitor to the Decepticon race, and you shall die for this."

He started to charge at me when the rest of the Autobots showed up and starting firing on them.

"You win this time, Shift, but I will have you the next time we meet." And with that he took to the skies with a one armed Starscream falling him.

I turned to face the Autobots, but looked to Optimus as my face fell and the tears came again.

"I should have told you Optimus, about everything, about me, and then maybe I could have saved you." I quietly said as I felt the awkwardness around me.

I turned only to have the blue optics of the Autobots staring at me with miss belief.

"Umm, hey you guys, did ya miss me?" I asked almost in a whisper.

"Shift, is that you?" Ironhide asked.

I all of sudden felt scared. I was scared to know how Ironhide would react to me being here all this time and not telling him anything.

"Yes, Ironhide, it's me." I reply as he took a step towards me.

"Come on guys, let's leave these two alone and return to base." I think Ratchet was the one that said that, but I'm not quite sure seeing as I had my full attention on Ironhide.

"Shift, but, have you been here all this time, since the Mission City battle and everything?"

"Yes, I was, and I'm sorry for not telling you Ironhide, but I didn't want to be anyone in harms way. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I started to cry as I felt large hands rest upon my shoulders.

"There's no need to apologize, Shift, I'm just glad you're safe." He said with a big smile on his face as he pulled me into a hug.

"I thought…you would be…mad…at…me." I said softly into his shoulder.

"I could never be mad at you, Shift. I'm just happy that you're back here with me, where you belong."

I lift my head from his shoulder as he pulls away from me. We locked optics as out faces inched slowly towards each other. One moment, I could feel his breath as our lips got closer, and the next we shared a passionate kiss, one full of longing and love. We pulled apart from each other only to have our sparks racing and our chests heaving.

"I missed you so much, Ironhide. I thought I would never see you again."

"I missed you, too, Shift."

We shared one last kiss before we transformed and headed back to base.

When we got there, everyone was waiting on the runway. I looked towards the skies to see a helicopter carrying Optimus under it. I intertwined my fingers with Ironhide's as the helicopter let the cables go and Optimus landed on the runway. I held back my tears as a bunch of military vehicles showed up and surrounded us. Everyone pulled out their weapons as the one person I hated the most stepped out of one of the vehicles. It was of course, Galloway.

"You dare point a gun at me, you want a piece of me? I'll tear you apart!" Ironhide yelled.

I stood my ground as Galloway looked me over, obviously disgusted as to have another 'bot here on Earth. We all lowered our weapons as he spoke to us.

"NEST is officially being shut down, and you are to return to Diego Garcia at once." He announced while everyone stood in shock.

"We should leave this planet, Ironhide."

"That's not what Optimus would want us to do, Ratchet."

Galloway ordered us to take Optimus, or as what he called him 'a pile of scrap mental' back to base. I transformed into my human form, with everyone giving me weird looks, and stomped over to Galloway and punched him in the face. He had crossed to the line with what he called Optimus and everything else.

"You will not call Optimus that ever again, do you hear me? And I personally will not stop fighting the Decepticons while they're still here. Now why don't you get your ass back to your _base _and stay out of my sight, because I might just kill you next time." I turned and walked away while transforming into my jet mode and taking to the skies to blow off some steam.

Galloway held his face where I had punched him and grumbled as he got back in his vehicle. Everyone looked surprised as to what I did but I felt relieved to have finally got it out of my system. I leveled out myself and watched as the sun went below the horizon.

**Well, I hoped you liked it, cause I sure had loads of fun writing it. Please Review, and thanks to xxIronhideForeverxx for helping me come up with the idea of this chapter. **** Until next chapter, bye!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone! Hope you all had a great Christmas, and hopefully a good new years. School's about to start again so I wanted to put up another chapter before then. Hope you like it, and don't forget to review. I own nothing except for my OC Shift. **

**Chapter 7- Waiting for the End**

**Shift's POV**

The roar of my engines echoed through the dark sky. I could faintly hear the sound of a truck going over the sand below me. I knew who it was but I stayed silent, not wanting to disturb the peace around us.

"I missed you, Ironhide." I said quietly down to the truck below me.

"I missed you, too, Shift. You have no idea how worried I've been since I left Cybertron without you." I went quiet after that, just flying inches above the water.

Water splashed around me as my engines blasted over it. I decided to mess with Ironhide, so I turned around so that my engines were facing his truck form and I went full throttle. Water splashed all over him as I pulled up and around laughing at how drenched he was. He transformed and stood with a gruff look on his face.

"Aww, did poor Ironhide get a little wet?" I laughed as I transformed and went to stand by him.

"You always know how to cheer me up." He chuckled as he tried to shake all the water out of his system.

Once he was done he took my hand and we walked along the shore line. We didn't say anything, enjoying the feeling of us being back together. I put my head on his shoulder as he led me to a hill that overlooked the water. I sat down on the edge of the cliff and he sat down beside me. I looked at him as he looked at me. We locked optics as our lips got closer, but just when things were getting good we heard a chuckle behind us. We pulled apart and got up. Ironhide had his cannons ready to fire at whoever was behind the bush. I saw bright green and orange as I approached the bush.

"Shut up, dude, I think they're on to us." Mudflap whispers to his twin.

"Well, maybe if you could have kept your mouth shut they wouldn't know were….oh, hey, Shift, what's up?"

"Nice try, Skids, but I think you two outta leave before Ironhide over there blasts ya to bits." And with that they ran off back to base.

"Now where were we?" I grinned and rapped my arms around Ironhide's neck.

Our faces were inches apart and I started to close my optics when Ironhide was contacted by Ratchet.

"Ah, come on! Can we ever get a break?" I screamed into the heavens.

I waited for Ironhide to be done so I could hear what Ratchet had to say.

"So..?" I asked Ironhide.

"Lennox got a call from Simmons, who told him that he was with Sam and they are somewhere in Egypt. He also said that Sam thinks he can bring back Optimus somehow."

"So, I'm guessing that means we need to head back to base?" I asked sadly.

"Yes." He gave me a quick peck on my lips. "But, don't worry we'll get some time to ourselves."

"Hopefully." I said quietly as we transformed and headed back to base.

They were already loading up Optimus and the others onto the C-17s when we arrived, that's when I saw him, Galloway. Lennox approached us just as I was going to give Galloway a dirty look.

"Ironhide, you need to go get loaded into the plane, while Shift, I need you to fly as an escort for us."

I nodded my head in approval as he continued. "Now, Galloway thinks we're going back to our base, but we're actually heading to Egypt where said Sam he can bring back Optimus. So, don't let anything slip."

"Yes, sir." I did a quick salute and transformed into my human form.

I watched as Optimus was loaded onto one of the planes. I prayed to Primus that Sam truly had something to bring him back as I transformed into my jet form. I waited for the two planes to take off as I taxied onto the runway. As the C-17s rocketed into the sky, I was givin the go for launch. I went full throttle and positioned myself above the planes.

I kept my eyes on my radar, looking for any threat that could come our way. We continued out way towards Egypt as the sun set below the horizon.

_The next day…_

We had finally made it to Egypt the next morning when I heard the back of one of the planes coming open. I lowered myself to get a better view of what was going on. To my surprise Lennox was slowing guiding Galloway towards the back of the plane. Everyone else was calming putting their gear on while Galloway was almost in tears. I strained my audio receptors to listen on what Lennox was saying to him. Something about he needs to pull the blue cord or something really hard, and with that Galloway did and Lennox called him a dumb butt and he went parachuting out of the plane down towards who knows where.

I laughed to myself and pulled up above the planes just as the sun was coming up. I could feel its warmth coming over my wings as we moved closer to the ground. We were almost to our destination when I heard someone screaming, C-17s! I looked to where the voice was coming from only to see that Simmons guy standing on a hill waving at us.

Now that we were over the drop point, both planes opened up while Lennox and his team jumped out with the rest of the Autobots. Everyone landed safely on the ground, while I stayed up in the air, circling the skies above. From here I could see Bumblebee and the twins taking off towards us, when suddenly I heard another jet. It was Starscream, and he was heading straight towards Bumblebee and the twins.

I took off after him but he had already messed with our communications and shot some missiles at Bumblebee. As I was about to attack Starscream something appeared just to the right of me, but only for a second. I looked just in time to see who it was before they disappeared.

_"The Fallen? He's here, already? This can't be good." _

I heard something behind me and transformed, only to turn around and come face to face with the Fallen himself. I gasped as I tried to turn around and take off, but I was too late. I took hold of my arm and dragged me with him into another warp gate. I cried out for help but to no avail. I had been captured and no one could help me.

Once we reappeared, I noticed that we were just outside of Earth. I saw the Fallen not to far off in the distance and I went to charge at him only to find out he had cuffs on my wrists and ankles. I tried to get free of them but they only tightened. I screamed out in agony as they started to rip through the metal. The Fallen chuckled at this and came closer to me.

"You can not escape, Shift. I can not have you ruin my plans." He stated as he looked towards the sun.

"What exactly are you planning?" I asked him.

"I'm planning on using the sun harvester to claim this planet's sun."

The sun harvester was used to destroy suns so that Cybertronians could create energon.

"You can't! I won't let you!" I screamed at him.

He put his clawed hands under my chin and pulled my face towards his.

"And, what are you going to do about it? You're out in the middle of space far away from helping your friends."

I took this moment to spit energon in his face. He slapped me hard across my right cheek. I had energon coming out of my mouth as I turned towards him.

"You will never hurt my friends or family, not as long as I still have energon running through me."

And with that he took his big, pointy stick and shoved it through me. I cried out in pain as he pulled it back out. I struck me right above my spark chamber. Ratchet was not going to be happy about this.

I tried holding back the tears as the Fallen picked me up by my bound wrists.

"How about we go see how those 'friends' of yours are doing, shall we?" He laughed as he opened a warp gate to Earth.

We reappeared right above Optimus and the others, but high enough that nobody noticed us. I attempted to scream out at everyone but the Fallen had his hand over my mouth. I watched as Sam was nearly killed by Megatron, and now was making his way up Optimus. I could feel the energy coming from the object Sam was carrying.

_"The Matrix?"_ I thought.

Sam plunged the Matrix into Optimus's spark. There was nothing but silence until Optimus's optics glowed. He began to stand up when I felt the Fallen open up another warp gate. I closed my optics until we had reappeared. Everyone saw us now; they had surprised looks on their faces.

I looked towards Ironhide when the Fallen suddenly dropped me. He took the Matrix out of Optimus and stood over me. His spear high above his head ready to give me the final blow. I closed my optics waiting for the end, but it never came. The Fallen had disappeared and I saw Ironhide running towards me.

I heard him screaming for Ratchet as he got on his knees by my side. I looked at him with sad optics. I had lost so much energon I was slowly falling into statis. Ironhide hurried to get the cuffs off my wrists and ankles. He grabbed my hand with his and told me that I needed to hang on and that everything's gonna be ok.

But, I didn't last long. The last thing I saw before I went into statis, was Optimus trying to stand up while Ratchet came running to me, and Ironhide whispering I love you to me.

"I love you, too." I whispered barely reaching Ironhide's audio receptors.

And like that, I closed my optics and went into a deep statis.

**Well, I hope you liked it. I won't update for a while with school starting on Monday, but I promise I won't make you guys wait too long. Until next time, don't forget to review! Oh, and any ideas you guys want me to put in the story just message me anytime.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Stars**

**Shift's POV**

_Everything was a blur. I opened my optics to bright lights and voices._

_ "It is not your time to join the Matrix just yet, young one." A deep voice said._

_ "Who are you?" I asked when four figures came into the open._

_ "We are the original Primes. You have been badly injured, Shift and need medical attention, but I'm afraid your medic can not help you in time." Another Prime told me._

_ "So, does that mean I'm going to die?"_

_ "No, we can heal your injuries enough so that your medic can treat you. Once you awaken, you will some how need to help Optimus defeat the Fallen."_

_ "You are their only chance of ending this war, but that time is not now."_

_ "A great battle is soon to come, Shift. You must prepare the Autobots for a Decepticon attack that will come later on after this battle is over."_

_ "But, how do I prepare them for something that I don't know the full details of?" I asked all of them, hoping to get some guidance._

_ "You will have to make that decision, our time with you here is almost up."_

_ "Go now, Shift, and fulfill your destiny."_

And with that they disappeared and I opened my optics to find I was back in Egypt. Ratchet was on me in a matter of seconds of me waking up.

"Shift, you're alive! And your wounds, they're healing!" Ratchet hurried to make a quick scan of the rest of the damage that was left. "I can patch you up a bit with whats left of your injuries but you'll have to stay behind here while we finish off the Decepticons."

"No, I can't! I need to help Optimus." I explained trying to get up, but to no avail.

Explosions went off around us, "I must help the others, stay here, Shift, that's an order."

The only thing offering me protection was the big pile of rocks in front of me. What was left of a brick building was behind. I heard something from back there only to see nothing there. I turned back towards the battle and tried to push my self a little higher to see what was happening. I could hear explosions all around me when I heard a noise again. I stayed in my position facing the battle field when I felt a metal claw wrap around my ankle. I tried to scream out for help but I was quickly pulled back behind the broken building. My mouth was covered by the same clawed hand that held my ankle before.

"Shush, Shift, it's me, Barricade." He said calmly.

"Barricade? I thought you disappeared after the battle in Mission City?" I asked him as he uncovered my mouth.

"I did, but I only wanted to escape the violence. After the message went out that you were killed back on Cybertron.."

"Who said I was killed back on Cybertron?" I interrupted him.

"Megatron did. He said he was the one that killed you before you could runaway to Earth. After that message, I couldn't hurt any bots anymore. I wanted so bad to avenge you and destroy Megatron, but it was too risky at the moment." He explained.

"So, you disappeared hoping to find me or what?"

"No, I believed Megatron at the time so I sent out on a way to get back at him. The only way I thought that would be possible was joining the Autobots, but I don't know."

"They would welcome you in Barricade, trust me I'll talk to them about it and we'll figure something out." I touched his arm hoping to reassure him that it would be okay.

Barricade was my only friend when I was with the Decepticons. He would comfort me after every beating Megatron gave me. We spent a lot of time talking and getting to know each other, and our relationship turned out to be like a brother and sister one. Every since I left to go to the Autobots, he would cover me on my whereabouts so that Megatron wouldn't come after me. If Megatron ever found out, he probably would have hunted me down and killed me right on the spot before I went to Earth.

"You really think that they'll let me join them?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they will, no one messes with the mighty shape shifter!"

"Haha, you got that right, Shift. Not even Unicron would mess with you when you're in a bad mood." I laughed at his statement, but this moment didn't last long.

The explosions were getting closer to our position. Barricade pulled something out of his subspace and held it in front of him.

"What's that, Barricade?"

"I stole it from Starscream's lab, it should help your wounds to heal faster. At least that's what he was trying to make this stuff do." He shook the syringe and held it above my right arm.

He stuck it through one of my circuits. It turned bright blue as it traveled through my whole system. Soon my whole body glowed, but it disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

I stood up to my full height. I was just a little bit shorter than Barricade. I looked over myself noticing that I all my wounds had sealed shut.

"Well, at least Starscream's good at something." I laughed.

"You got that right." He laughed as stood next to me.

"Thanks, Barricade, for everything." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to leave. "I'll talk to Optimus once we get back to base. I'll contact you once I get the news, bye." I gave him one last hug.

He hugged me back and whispered, "I'll miss you, Shift, now go kick some Decepticon aft."

And with that, he let go of me and transformed. All I could see once the dust traveling behind his black Saleen Mustang as he drove to who knows where.

I turned back to the battle field and climbed out of the destroyed, little brick building. I ran through everyone, making sure I didn't step on any humans, and went towards Optimus. He had already taken off by the time I got there, so I transformed and went after him. But, a hand grabbed mine as I was about to jump off the ground.

"Shift, where are you going? You're injured and shouldn't be here right now." Ironhide said worriedly.

"I have to help Optimus, Ironhide. No matter the cost, I have to." I looked him directly in the optics as I said this, but he still didn't let me go. "You have to trust me, Ironhide. I promise I'll come back this time." And with that, I looked him in the optics one more time and slipped out of his loosening grip on my hand.

I took another look at him before transforming and blasting off. Optimus had already taken down both the Fallen and Megatron, and they were fighting on the ground below. Optimus was too busy fighting the Fallen that he didn't notice Megatron slowly advancing on him. I took off towards Megatron and attacked him at full speed. I transformed and stood my ground as he got back up.

"What worthless Autobot decided to attack me? Ah, it's you, Shift. It's been vorns since I've seen you this ready to kill someone."

"I'm only this ready when I'm around you, _dad_." I hissed.

"Dad? I haven't heard you call me that since you were a sparkling. How did you figure it out?" He asked as we circled each other.

"That's for me to know and for you to _NEVER_ find out!" I yelled at him and charged.

"I've taught you well my daughter." He said as I dodged his attacks.

"You need to learn how to shut up and fight, Megatron." I glared at him as a jumped out of the way of one of his attacks.

I jumped in the air to strike at him, but as I was falling towards him he dodged my attack and shoved his sword into my right shoulder. I screamed as I was pinned to the ground. Energon was pouring out from my wound and I couldn't move. I had to think of something quick or I was going to be killed by my own father. He killed my mother and he won't think twice about killing me.

"Any last words, Shift, before I kill you like I did your mother?" He laughed darkly as he held the sword above my spark.

_'That's it! He has crossed the line!' _I screamed in my head.

I focused all my energy and my whole body started glowing. A bright, blue beam shot out from my spark and blew Megatron off of me. He glowed as he noticed he was badly damaged and couldn't fight anymore. I struggled to get up, but shakily stood up.

"This is over, Shift. I will kill you eventually!" He yelled as he ran off.

I smiled, but soon started to sink down towards the ground. Two powerful arms wrapped around my shoulders and kept me up. I hissed in pain as the person touched my injured shoulder. They quickly took their hand of that shoulder and I turned around to face them.

"Optimus, you're okay!" I smiled and hugged him the best I could without hurting myself.

"I'm more concerned about you, Shift. You put up quite a fight against Megatron."

"He had it comin'. For everything that he's done to ruin my life, he deserved it."

"He's my own brother and I didn't even know he had a daughter." He laughed.

"I know. He didn't tell many bots. He told my mom to keep it between them, but she told one of the Autobots in hopes of saving me from a cruel life. But, we all know how that turned out." I explained. "I'll have to tell all of you guys my life story later on."

"That you will, Shift. I'm sure we are all wondering how you managed to survive all these years with Decepticons chasing you." He let go of my shoulders as he noticed it wasn't hurting me as much.

He turned to leave, but I grabbed his arm, "I also need to talk to you about something, Optimus, once we get back to base."

"Okay, but we should probably get back to the others."

"Sure thing."

We walked back over to the others just as the last of the Decepticons were retreating. Everyone was screaming happily that they had defeated them. Ratchet walked over to me as soon as he had seen me walk up.

"Shift, what are you doing out here? I told you to stay put, your injuries are too great to b…" He quieted down as he noticed that I was all healed, except for the shoulder injury I had just received.

"I'm fine, Hatchet, no need to worry. Just patch up this shoulder so we can get out of here." I laughed.

He quickly went to work and had it fixed in no time. I stood up noticing that Ironhide hadn't come to see me. The sun was just setting when I saw I dark figure standing not too far off in the distance. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind him. I felt him jump a little, but he slowly relaxed. I let go of him and stood at his side and intertwined my fingers with his.

The sun went below the horizon and the stars lit up the night sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked him as I turned to face him.

He held both of my hands saying, "Not as beautiful as you."

"Oh, shut up, you big, trigger happy mech." I laughed.

He laughed too, but soon looked at me and bought his face closer to mine. Our lips locked into a sweet kiss as the sky lit up with flares. The soldiers shot them off in a sign of victory. We ended our kiss and let our heads touch each other. We looked into each other's optics, but soon people started saying stuff like, 'Aww, look at big, old Ironhide with his girly friend' and 'Someone's gonna get lucky tonight.' We laughed it off and walked back to the others.

A few Blackhawk helicopters touched down as we walked back and soldiers started getting on it. The Autobots were loaded onto a different aircraft, while I flew as escort, again.

Once we touched down back at base the next day we loaded everything off and prepared for a nice vacation. I transformed and stretched and noticed Epps and Lennox talking about something. I decided to walk over to them and ask what they were talking about.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

"Hey, Shift, we were talking about all of us doing something before we take a much needed vacation." Lennox explained.

"Yeah, like having a big party or something." Epps added.

"Like a dance party? 'Cause I think that would be lots of fun with the rest of the Autobots." I offered happily.

"That's a great idea, Shift. You wanna help us set it up, but we should keep this to ourselves and surprise the guys." Lennox said quietly.

"Sounds like a plan, but I need to go talk to Optimus, so we'll talk about this later, see ya." I said taking off towards Optimus's quarters.

I knocked on his down, "Hey, Optimus, it's me."

"Come in, Shift." He said as I sat down in one of his chairs. "Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It's about, Barricade, sir, he wants to join us." I started, which turned out to be a whole conversation about the possibilities and affects it would have on the other Autobots.

I finally stopped talking, while Optimus drew in a big breath.

"I've come to a decision and I'm thinking that….."

**Ooh, a cliff hanger. So, what's Optimus going to say? Will Barricade be able to join them or not? And, what about this dance party Lennox, Epps, and Shift are planning? It's going to be a great night when it comes around, so keep reading and reviewing to find out what happens. **

**I also wanted to tell you guys that the end of this story is coming up in a couple chapters, and I was wondering if I should do a sequel to this? I was also thinking about doing some short stories about the unseen stuff that you guys didn't get to read about? Let me know what you think, until next time, bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Dance Party part 1**

**Shift's POV**

"**Turn up the music  
Let's get out on the floor  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more  
Watch me getting physical, out of control  
There's people watching me  
I never miss a beat"**

I was listening to Evacuate the Dancefloor by Cascada on my IPod in my room. I was practicing my dance moves from the party tonight, since I was going to perform a song on our 'makeshift' stage. I worn my baggy, gray sweatpants, a loose, blue shirt with one of the sleeves hanging off my shoulder, and my pink, white, and zebra printed Osiris sneakers. I had my ipod set on shuffle so it would change to different types of music. It switched to Club Can't Handle Me by Flo Rida.

"**Hey!  
Still feelin myself I'm like outta control  
Can't stop now more shots lets go  
Ten more rounds til' I get a K.O.  
Paparazzi trying to make me pose  
Came to party till I can't no more  
Celebrate cuz that's all I know  
Tip the groupies takin off their clothes  
Grand finale like superbowl  
Go, hard! I run the show  
That's right wild I've got money to blow  
More lights, more ice when I walk in the door  
No hype do it big all over the globe"**

I practiced my head spins, cartwheels, flips, and all my other awesome hip-hop moves until someone knocked on my door. I hurried and shut off my music.

"Just a minute!" I yelled.

I jumped over my bed and got the door, "Oh, hey, Barricade."

"Hey, Shift, what were you just doing?" He asked curiously.

"Just practicing my dance moves for tonight, why?" I answered shyly.

"I just heard music coming from your room, so I decided to check it out." He replied.

"Oh, well, I have to finish getting stuff ready, so I'll see you tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, maybe I'll come, but I'm not promising anything."

_'Just like the old Barricade I used to know.' _ I thought. "Well, you better come 'cause I want to dance with you at least once. I gotta know what decepticons dance like." I laughed.

"Ha ha very funny." He said and then walked away.

"Well, see ya 'Cade!" I yelled at him as he left, all I got was a wave, and he didn't even look back.

I decided to get dress for the show. I wore a nice, lime green shirt, but not to fancy, with dark washed short shorts, and my Osiris's. All the Autobots had to use there holoforms, because we didn't want anyone getting stepped on by a dancing robot.

Another person knocked on my door and this time it was Ironhide.

"Hey, big guy." I greeted him with a peck on the lips, "You ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He huffed.

"Cheer up, it's gonna be fun." I told him.

We walked out of my room only to hear Like a G6 by Far East Movement coming from Bumblebee in the rec room as we walked past it. I started dancing as we walked past and all the soldiers laughed at me. Even Ironhide laughed at me, so I hit his arm. He looked completely shocked and I soon found myself up against the wall with both of his arms on either side of my head.

"No one hits Ironhide and gets away with it." He said quietly to me.

I giggled, "But, I just did."

He brought his lips over my in a fiery kiss. I put my hands on the wall behind me and pushed off. I took my lips of him and gave him a evil smile, and untangled myself from him. I took off down the hall, laughing as I looked back to see the surprised look on his face. Then it turned into a smirk and he took off after me. I laughed even more and soon was outside and running towards the hanger where the party would be. I didn't see Ironhide behind me, but I soon heard the sound of a truck engine coming towards me. Out of the hanger shot out Ironhide in his truck form, and he barreled down towards me.

I transformed into my Camaro and took off towards the party hanger. Bumblebee flew past me, carrying the soldiers that were in the rec room with him to the party. Ironhide was no match for my Camaro, so I made it to the hanger before him and transformed back to my human form and got on the stage.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" I yelled through the mic.

Let's Get this Party Started blasted through Bumblebee's speakers. Everyone laughed and I turned over the mic to the dj that we hired. He turned on the music and everyone started dancing. Ironhide came rushing in and I walked over to him. I pulled him into the crowd and started dancing. He wasn't into it at first, but I soon got him at least moving around before the end of the song.

Kesha's Take it Off song came on and everyone cheered. Ironhide didn't even notice that I had got away from him, again, and that I was on stage performing the song.

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all. 

**When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild.**

And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

I danced around and showed off all my moves. Everyone cheered and whistled at me. All the Autobots looked surprised at my mad skills, but Ironhide's face was the funniest. His mouth was open and his eyes were huge. The lights flashed around and went on and off to the beat of the song.

**Oh, oh, oh!**

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Oh, Oh, Oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Oooh.

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

The song came to an end and everyone clapped and cheered. They all screamed for me to do another song, but I told them I didn't prepare for another song.

Someone yelled, "What about a duet with Ironhide?"

Everyone agreed and I found myself in a situation. We both did sing pretty good at that karaoke place that night I arrived. I had Ironhide come behind the stage and discuss the song we were going to sing.

"What about, Don't You Wanna Stay by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson?" I asked him.

He went silent for a second, so I assumed he was looking up the song.

"Sounds okay to me." He replied.

We were both handed mics and got onto the stage. Everyone went silent as we walked up the stage.

"Everyone grab a dance partner, we're gonna slow it down a notch." The Dj announced.

The music started and me and Ironhide to opposite sides of the stage. The lights shined on him and let me be in the dark.

**Ironhide:**

**I really hate to let this moment go  
touching your skin and your hair falling slow  
when your goodbye kiss, feels like this**

**Chorus:**

**don't you wanna stay here a little while  
don't you wanna hold each other tight  
don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight  
don't you wanna stay here a little while  
we can make forever feel this way  
don't you wanna stay**

The lights came over to me and showed my pretty face as I my part was coming up. I looked over at Ironhide and smiled and he smiled back. He mouth _I Love You _as he soon went dark.

**Me:**

**lets take it slow i don't want to move to fast  
I don't wanna just make love, i wanna make love last  
when your up this high, it's a sad goodbye**

**Back to chorus**

We came together in the middle of the stage as the song was coming to an end. Everyone slowed danced with their partners.

**Me and Ironhide:**

**oh yeah!  
oh it feels so perfect baby..  
don't you wanna stay here a little while…**

The music slowed down and started to go quiet until it blasted up again and went back into the song.

**Chorus**

We stood together in the middle of the stage and held hands. We looked into each other's eyes as the song came to an end.

**Don't you wanna stay…  
yeah yeah yeahhh  
yeah yeah yeahhh**

**Don't you wanna stay?**

The song ended and we kissed while everyone cheered for us. It was starting off to be a great night, but good things must always come to an end.

**Ooo, cliff hanger, again! Haha! How'd you guys like it? Let me know in a review, please! **** Until next chapter, bye!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Dance Party Part 2**

**Shift's POV**

I was having a great time at the party. Everything was going according to plan. I was currently sitting at a small table off to the side of the dance floor. I Can Transform Ya by Chris Brown ft. Lil Wayne and Swizz Beats was playing. I thought it was funny when it came to the part where it mentions Optimus's name. He looked pretty shocked when he heard it. He was sitting across from me when it happened, and I just laughed my butt off.

I decided to get some fresh air, so I told Optimus to let Ironhide know where I was if he came asking. He gave me a nod and told me to be careful. I gave him a fake salute and walked out of the hanger into the cool, dark night. I walked over to the beach and took of my shoes to let the sand run through my toes as I walked along the water. The moon was full in the sky when someone wrapped their arms around my waist.

"Jeez, Ironhide, you almost gave me a spark attack!" I screamed at him.

"Sorry, I thought you heard me coming," He replied.

"Did Optimus tell you I was out here?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I just wanted to check on ya," He said kissing the back of my head softly.

"Do you think we'll ever go back, Ironhide?" I asked him quietly as he let go of me.

"Where, back to Cybertron? I wouldn't doubt it, but it may take a few earth years to get back," He replied while looking at the stars.

I chuckled at him, "Hopefully we'll be able to return someday. Maybe even back to the golden ages."

"Now, that would be something I want to see again," He smiled, "Come, lets take a walk," He said as he extended his hand towards me.

"I'm bettin' ya you want to be in your robotic form?" I laughed.

"Uh, I've waited hours to change back. It gets so tiring in this thing," He huffed and deactivated his holoform.

His true form soon stepped out onto the beach and took the hand of my robotic hand. We walked along the beach and talked about the old days. We talked about how we first met and our first 'secret' date. Ironhide had to sneak me around security just to go to a nice energon place in Autobot City. That was before I actually joined to Autobots. It was a very fun night.

We continued to laugh and joke about our memories, but we didn't notice a dark figure walking ever so slightly behind us.

"Let's go back to the party," I told him. "We might still have time for at least one more dance."

"Race ya there," He challenged me.

"Oh, you're on, but lets make it a running race," I said.

"You're on," He replied.

"1, 2, 3, GO!" I yelled.

He took off towards the hanger as I just stood there. That big guy will fall for anything. But, he did notice I wasn't following him, so he stopped and turned around. He yelled for me to come on, but I told him to wait right there. I started to walk towards him when I heard something behind me. I turned around only to find nothing there. I left it alone thinking it was someone trying to scare me when someone grabbed my right arm.

I screamed in agony as the mysterious figure injected something into my arm. I instantly fell to the ground. I saw Ironhide running towards me yelling, Decepticons! I turned my head slowly trying to see my captor. Only to find out it was Starscream. He smirked at me at fired his boosters.

Ironhide was getting closer as Starscream started to lift us off the ground. I screamed and tried to get out of his grip, but nothing worked.

"Shift, no!" Ironhide screamed as he took hold of my hand.

He tried to take me away from Starscream, but another Decepticon attacked him from behind. He tried fighting off the Decepticon, but to no avail. They found out his weakness and used it against him. My screaming only distracted Ironhide and he was getting a pretty good beating. I yelled at Starscream to just take me away and leave him alone, but we stayed floating in our spot. I was forced to watch the Decepticon beat Ironhide.

I finally got a little bit of a push and wriggled my way out of Starscream's grip. He yelled as I ran towards Ironhide. He finally got a hit on the Decepticon and took him out. I ran faster towards him as he tried to get up. I could hear Starscream flying towards me, but I stayed on my path.

I reached Ironhide in time to grab his hand with mine, "You're going to be okay, Ironhide. Ratchet will get you all fixed up. Don't you worry about me, okay? I'll be fine," I said quietly to him as an energon tear ran down my cheek.

"I can't loose you again," He replied sadly.

I could hear more Decepticons coming and blasting away at the base. It was like the sound around Ironhide and I just vanished as Starscream took me in his grip again. This time, there was no getting out of it. I still had Ironhide's hand in mine as he started to fly away. I cried in agony as my grip on his hand started to slip. He and I tried to hold on, but it was worthless. As our hands slowly got pulled apart, I told Ironhide I loved him, and that everything was going to be okay. He said he loved me back, and his hand fell from mine. His optics went dim until he finally fell into recharge to self-repair his damaged systems.

My screams were heard throughout the whole base. Everyone watched in horror as Starscream knocked me out with another needle to my arm. I went limp the second it enter my armor. Starscream ordered the other Decepticons to go back to base, as everyone watched in shock. Optimus and the other Autobots tried firing at Starscream but he dodged every single one of them. There was no telling what my dad had planned for me, but I was soon to find out.

**The next day: Ironhide's POV**

I awoke to the sound of the annoying spark monitor, "Glad to see that you're finally coming to," Ratchet said.

"How long have I been out?" I asked him.

"For about three days," He replied while checking the monitors.

"Did we get Shift back?"

"Unfortunately, Ironhide, no we haven't found the Decepticon base yet," He said sadly.

"What? We haven't found her yet? Then, what are we doing just standing here, we have to start searching," I yelled as I tried to sit up.

"Ironhide, you're in no condition to go searching, let alone stand up on your own two foot peds. Now, sit!" Ratchet said sternly while grabbing a wrench and threatening me with it.

"I can't just sit here while she's being tortured to death," I screamed at him.

"Optimus is doing the best he can. It's kind of hard to find a base when you have no idea where to start."

I huffed at laid back down on the medical berth. Ratchet left the room eventually to go check on other things. I tried to reach out to Shift through our bond, but I got no response, not even a slight wave of feeling. This left me worried sick that she might be dead, but I couldn't give up that easily. But, until Ratchet lets me go, I'll have to stay here for a while until I get better.

_'Where ever you are, Shift, just know that I'm coming for ya.'_

**Meanwhile at the Decepticon Base: Shift's POV**

I was hung up on the wall of my cell. I've had nothing to drink or eat for days, and I couldn't even tell what day it was. There were no windows, just an electrified energon bars keeping me from the outside of my cell.

Energon had slowly started dripping from my chained wrists. It dripped all the way down my arms and onto the floor where it started to make a little puddle. My face was covered in tears, and I had recently got a scar across my right optic. I looked like I just came out of a horror movie. I didn't look like the same fun, loving Shift that everyone knows. My body was badly torn up and energon was leaking from several wounds.

I could feel Ironhide trying to reach me through our bond, but I was too weak to even send him any feelings. I could hear footsteps coming towards my cell, so I braced myself for the worst.

Starscream came to my cell and smirked at me, "Time for another torture session, my dear."

The only thing you could hear throughout the base was my agonizing screams as Starscream threw me against the walls of my cell and tore at my metal plating furiously. I started to feel like the end was coming, but I wasn't going to give up without a fight.

_'Ironhide, please hurry, before it's too late.'_

**Well, there you have it, another chapter to my story. Do you think Shift's going to make it out alive? Stay tuned for next chapter to find out. Don't forget to review, bye!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- I Won't Let You Go**

**Ironhide's POV**

It had been days since Ratchet had let me out of the medical bay. We still hadn't found Shift yet and I was getting worried. I felt like my spark was slowly getting ripped out of my chest with each passing day. Everyone tried to cheer me up, but nothing would help my sadness. I haven't even been out to the firing rage for a while now, but I would go out there every so often to blow off some steam. Some days I could feel slight waves of pain and sadness run through my bond, but I didn't feel anything good. It would only come in a matter of bursts, too short to keep the bond going.

Optimus had found some clues as to where the Decepticon base could be, but nothing looked too promising. Everything pointed to either the Earth's Moon or Cybertron. But none of us were equipped to fly out of Earth's orbit. We were all hoping for a miracle, but our time, and Shift's, was running out.

**Shift's POV**

It was dark and gloomy as a hung on the wall of the cell by my wrists. I had lost a lot of energon the past few days, but I still was fighting. I knew I probably had no chance of getting rescued by any of the Autobots, but I haven't given up yet. Barricade came once in a while to check on me, but I felt kind of strange that he had stayed here after being captured by Starscream the night he took me. I thought he wanted to join the Autobots, or at least become neutral. I started to think he was lying to me about the whole thing and had plotted against me and helped Starscream capture me, but that all changed one night.

"Um, listen Shift, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now, but I didn't know how to tell you," he said as he stood by me. "I've been planning on helping you get out of here, and I think I have a plan."

"I'm listening," I told him and let him continue.

"Well, Megatron and Starscream are going to go out on patrol tonight, and have left me in charge of watching you. I've convinced them enough that I'm still a Decepticon, so it'll make it easier to get you out while they're gone," he finished.

"It sounds like it'll work, but what happens if they return early and I haven't escaped yet?" I asked him.

He thought for a minute, "Then, I'll have to cover you while you run towards the exit."

"But, I don't want you to get hurt, Barricade. You've done so much for me in the past few weeks!" I explained.

"I can't let you die, Shift. You're the only hope for Cybertron and for all the bots," he said as he turned to leave. "Make sure you're ready in the next hour or so, and then I'll come and get you once they've left."

"Ok, be careful, Barricade. And thank you," I said with the best smile I could muster.

An hour had past by and I could hear footsteps coming my way. I smiled knowing it was Barricade coming to my rescue, but I had all my hopes crushed when it was Starscream who had come walking up to my cell.

"Now, be good, my dear. I'm going out on a patrol with Megatron. So, make yourself comfortable and stay put. And, don't try escaping," he said as he stared at me.

I looked away from him and thought, 'Man, that bot is a creep.'

He eventually left and soon Barricade showed up. He moved quickly and unlocked my chains. I winced in pain, but was relieved to have them off my wrists. They had severely cut through my plating all around my wrists. Ratchet wasn't going to be too happy when I returned.

"I sure hope to Primus that I have enough energy to make it through Earth's atmosphere," I told him.

"You'll be fine, Shift. Can you at least transform into your cybertronian jet?" He asked.

"I think so, but we don't have time for me to try. We need to get going."

"Now, I won't you to listen to me, Shift. I won't be coming back with you. I need to stay here in order for you to safely make it back to the Autobots."

"But, they'll offline you for letting me escape!"

"That's a chance that I'm willing to take, now go! The exit's right over there. Be careful, Shift," he said pointed to my right. "If this is the last time I see you, just know that you've taught me a lot about life. And I want you to help win this foolish war!"

I started to cry when he said that. He gave me hug and kissed to the top of my head and pushed me towards the exit.

"Go!" He said as he pointed towards the exit. I gave him one last wave goodbye and transformed out the door.

As soon as I was airborne, warning alarms were streaming across my processor. I ignored them all in hopes of making it home alive. I took a moment to see where I was only to notice that I was just outside of Earth. The Decepticons had set up a temporary base on Earth's moon.

I jetted off towards Earth and in no time I started going through the outer atmosphere. Warnings kept going off as I made my way towards the ground. I sent out messages to any Autobot in the area hoping that I was some where close to the NEST base. I pulled up once I was safely out of the Earth's atmosphere, and leveled off to see where I was at. I was relieved to find out that I had come close to base. It was only about 200 miles away from my current location. I raced off towards the base, happy to be home finally.

**Ironhide's POV**

I was currently outside at the firing rage, when I heard the sound of a jet coming towards me. I didn't think anything of it since I was located on a military air base. I soon came to realize that an Autobot signature had popped up on my radar. I thought it could be another Autobot meteor coming in, but it was moving too fast and in a straight line to be one. I all of a sudden felt the bind I had with Shift get stronger as this mysterious jet came closer. I couldn't make myself believe it was her, because there was no way she could have escaped. But, my thoughts were soon put to rest as the jet flew over.

Sure enough, it was beloved, Shift. I raced out of the firing rage and off towards the runway. She touched down just as I had arrived. She transformed and faced towards me. She was badly cut in several places and had a scar going across her right optic. I ran towards her as I noticed she started to cry and walk towards me. She had a slight limp in her step but we met half way. I held her tightly and dug my head into her shoulder.

"Oh, how I've missed you, Shift," I mumbled into her shoulder.

"I've missed you too, Ironhide," she replied.

I gave her a passionate kiss on the lips just as everyone had started running out towards us. Ratchet was the first to come upon us and immediately wanted to take her away to the med bay. I gave her one last kiss and handed her off to Ratchet. Ratchet let me follow them to the med bay to stay by her side as he fixed her up. He grumbled to himself about all the work that needed to be done, but thanked Primus that she was still alive.

"I'm surprised you even made it through Earth's atmosphere," he told her as he got to work. "I'm going to have to put you in status lock in order to fix some of your bigger wounds."

"Do what you have to do, Doc," she laughed.

"Could you turn on the radio, Ironhide? I want to listen to some music before I go under," she asked me.

"Sure thing, baby girl," he smiled and flipped the radio on.

I walked over to Ratchet and asked him if we could have a little alone time before he started working on her. He huffed and puffed about it, but agreed to give us five minutes.

The song _I Won't Let You Go by Rascal Flatts _came on and I held her hand as a sat by the medical berth.

_It's like a storm  
That cuts a path  
It's __breaks__ your will  
It feels like that_

_You think your lost  
But your not lost on your own  
Your not alone  
I will stand by you  
I __will help__ you through  
When you've done all you can do  
If you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I wont let go_

_It hurts my heart  
To see you cry  
I know it's dark  
This part of life  
Oh it finds us all  
And we're too small  
To stop the rain  
Oh but when it rains_

_I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
and you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight_

_And I wont let you fall  
Don't be afraid to fall  
I'm right here to catch you  
I wont let you down  
It wont get you down  
Your gonna make it  
Yea I know you can make it_

_Cause I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
And you can't cope  
And I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I wont let go  
Oh I'm gonna hold you  
And I wont let go  
Wont let you go  
No I wont let go_

I told her sweet things and how this songs says everything that I want to say to her know. She smiles sweetly at me as Ratchet comes in. He tells me that I can either stay here with her or wait outside the room. I told him that I would stay with her. He soon put her into status lock and I squeezed her hand tightly. I told her everything was going to be okay, and that I would never let her go.

**Aww! How cute was that? Sorry that this chapter is a little short but I wanted her to get home before the next chapter. What do you think will happen to Barricade once Starscream and Megatron return? Will Shift make it through all the repairs? Find out in the next chapter! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Goodnight **** Also, take a listen to that song. It's really good!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Born This Way

Shift's POV

I came out of status lock the next day after Ratchet got done fixing me up. Everything was repaired to the best of his abilities. He told me to stay low for a while and let my wounds heal properly before leaving the base. I huffed as I left the med bay knowing that I wouldn't be able to do anything for a few days. I ran my fingers over my right optic and felt the scar that ran across it. '_It's my battle scar,' _I thought to myself and smiled when I noticed Ironhide in the rec room. I slowly walked up to him and approached him from behind.

I snuck up on him and prepared to scare him until I heard his slow breathing. I diverted from my attack and walked around to face him. He was in a deep recharge. _'Poor guy must have been up all night waiting for Ratchet to be done.'_ I decided to wake him since it was better for him to sleep in our room than out here.

I heard a slight grumble as a shook him a little trying to wake him up.

"Come on, Ironhide. I'll take you to our room," I whispered to him.

"Ok," he said tiredly.

He slowly woke up and I grabbed his hand to lead him to our room. Ironhide followed slowly almost looking a drunken man stumbling around. I laughed to myself and stored the memory in my processor.

"We're here, 'hide," I told him.

"Sleep with me," he grumbled.

I laughed, "Maybe later, but I want to go walk around for a bit."

He signed heavily in defeat and stomped into the room. With a big flop onto the bed, he was fast asleep.

I closed the door quietly behind me and headed outside. I passed Optimus on the way by and he gave me a big hug.

"I'm glad you're back, Shift. Everyone has missed you being around the base," he said after we separated.

"It's good to be back," I stated.

"I see you've obtained a battle scar," he said noticing my right optic.

"I have, but I wish I didn't get it the way I did get it," I signed.

"I understand. Well, I'll let you get back to where you were going. If you need anything I'll be in my office."

"Ok, see you later, Optimus," I waved.

I continued my way to the outside world. As I approached the hanger doors I could hear the faintest, childish laughter. I walked out of the hanger and noticed a little girl around five or six running around and laughing with Will chasing her. I approached them and the little girl stopped and smiled up at me. I was currently in my robotic form so I transformed into my human form. She looked confused all of a sudden and tilted her head to the side.

I laughed at this and introduced myself, "Hi, I'm Shift, who are you?"

"My name's Annabelle," she replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Annabelle."

"What do you transform into?" She asked me.

"I can transform into anything I want to. I'm a shape shifter."

Her face lit up at this, "Anything? Can you turn into a dog?"

"I sure can. You wanna see?"

"Yes!" She screamed.

I laughed and transformed into a German Shepard. Annabelle squealed in delight and ran towards me. I decided to chase her just like Will was. He watched us and laughed as Annabelle ran around in circles. I started to get tired and remember what doc bot had told me. I returned to my human form and stood by Will.

"She must be your daughter that you talk about," I stated as he looked at me.

"Yes, she is. Sarah and her are visiting for a couple days," he smiled. "She's been looking for Ironhide since they got here. Do you know where he's at?"

"Yeah, I put him to recharge in our room. He fell asleep in the rec room."

"Haha," Will laughed. "Must have been a rough night."

"Mhmm, I think he was waiting for Ratchet to come out and say that he could come in and see me, but I fell asleep before Ratchet was done."

"Well, let Annabelle know when he's awake. I'm gonna take her back to her mom and go visit with the guys," he told me.

"Ok, tell Sarah I want to meet her before she leaves. See you later, Will."

"I will. Stay safe, Shift," Annabelle waved as Will scooped her up in his arms and carried her away.

"I think I'm gonna go laid day with Ironhide now," I said out loud to myself.

I walked to our room and punched in the security code on the door. It opened up to reveal a recharging Ironhide. I smiled to myself and got in on my side of the bed. He was currently facing his back to me so I decided to scoop up next to him and wrap my arms around his waist. I heard a slight purr in delight but he did not stir from his sleep.

I rubbed my head into his back and soon drifted off into sleep.

_**Dream:**_

_ I was running away from the explosions. Everything was falling apart. The Decepticons had invaded Earth and outnumbered us. I screamed as another explosion went off just behind me and caused me to go flying ahead. I stumbled a bit, but got right back up and kept running. _

_ 'No matter what, just keep running. We can't let the Decepticons take the knowledge and power that you possess,' Optimus' voice rang trough my mind._

_ I did not know of the power I had suddenly got, but the Primes had visited me again in my dreams and told me that I could change the tide of the war. They gave me a special necklace and told me to keep it safe until the time comes for me to use it. I asked them how to use it and they said that when the time's right all my questions would be answered. And, then they were gone. _

_ The Autobots were losing badly, and all I could do was run. I couldn't just run from all this, I have to help them. That's when I noticed my necklace start to glow a bright blue. It grew bigger and transformed into a disk shape. It had Cybertronian letters all over it and glowed a bright blue around the outside of it. I looked at it confusion until something came over me. It was the Primes again._

_ 'It's time, Shift. Fulfill your destiny.'_

_ And that's when it hit me. I big explosion kicked me off my feet and sent me flying into a building. A Decepticon ship had zeroed in on me and was ready for the kill. I didn't know what came over me but I felt a great power surge through my system. I averted my optics over to the sound of a deep scream. I looked just in time to see Ironhide being took over by a few Decepticons. I scream his name and started running towards him. But, a voice echoed in my head. 'We will save him, Shift. Focus on the task at hand.' The Primes told me._

_ I slowly came to a halt and watched the Decepticons take Ironhide's life away from him. Energon tears fell from my face as I watched them start to run at me. I wiped them away and held onto the disk. The power once again surged through my body and my eyes turned a brighter blue. I looked into the sky and held the disk above me. I screamed and took all the power in me and sent it trough the disk. A bright light shot into the sky. Everything seemed to slow down as it rippled through the clouds. _

_ The light suddenly exploded and shot into a big circle. It hit the Decepticon ships and destroyed them instantly. Pieces of debris fell from the sky. One piece was coming straight towards me, but it was like my feet were planted into the ground. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come. But, just before it hit me I suddenly woke up._

_**End of Dream**_

I jumped up and rubbed my now watery optics. I scared Ironhide awake and he was now looking at me with concern.

I hugged him tightly, "Oh Ironhide, you're alive!" I cried into his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm here, Shift. What's wrong?"

"I had a dream that the Decepticons were attacking a city and a few of them overtook you and killed you right in front of me. I thought I lost you."

"It's okay, Shift. No Decepticon could overtake me. Not even a bunch of them together."

I laughed at his statement and let go of him. I stretched and got of bed and headed towards the door.

"Are you coming or not, 'hide? Annabelle has been looking for you."

"She has? Why didn't you tell me she was here?" He quickly got out of bed and shot off towards the door.

"Because, you were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you."

He grabbed my hand and led me outdoors.

"How ya feelin'?" He asked me.

"Better, not 100%, but better. Ratchet says that I have to take it easy for a couple days."

"I'll make sure to keep you company," I laughed at his statement and he gave me a confused look. "What's so funny about keeping you company?"

"Nothing, it's just you get really tough and grumpy around the other guys and then when you get around me you're funny and….cute," I told him.

He gave me a weird look, "Cute? How am I cute?"

"I don't know, you get all soft around me," I chuckled as he told me to shush.

"Don't tell anyone that I am going soft. I have a reputation to keep," he huffed. "And imagine if the Decepticons figured out that I'm going soft. That would be a disaster," he explained.

I just laughed at him for trying to keep his "reputation'. "Oh Ironhide, you make me laugh too hard sometimes. Well, I'll let you go see Annabelle. I'm going to go visit with Optimus for a bit about my weird dream," I said and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

As he turned to walk away, I noticed Lennox and Epps walking towards him. An evil grim wondered onto my face as I got an idea that would humiliate Ironhide.

"I LOVE YOU, IRONHIDE!" I screamed at him making him turn around and glare at me while Lennox and Epps laughed at him.

"Aww, Ironhide I think someone's going soft," Epps said to him.

"Yeah, big and grumpy Ironhide is going soft," Lennox said after Epps.

They continued to laugh at him, "I'm gonna get you back, Shift!" He yelled while running off to find Annabelle.

"Have you guys seen Optimus lately?" I asked Lennox and Epps.

"Um, I think he's in his office. But, if he's not try the training room," Will answered.

"Ok, thanks. See you later," I waved at them and went to go find Optimus.

**Decepticon Base: Barricade's POV**

"What do you mean she just got away?" Megatron screamed at me.

"I'm sorry, sir. But, she must have broken out of her restraints and got out before I could catch her."

Megatron threw me into the wall, "Next time I'll rip you to shreds. Don't let this happen again."

"I won't, sir."

"Starscream, we have some planning to do!" Megatron yelled.

"Right away, sir," came Starscream's reply.

I signed in relief. I knew I had to worn Shift about Megatron's next attack, but how, I thought to myself. I decided to return to my room and get a few cycles of recharge before I came up with a plan.

**Back at Autobot Base: Shift's POV**

I checked Optimus' quarters first, but he wasn't there so I went onto the training room. Sure enough, there he was fighting against a holographic Megatron. He was winning the fight and soon defeated Megatron. The holoform shut off and Optimus put his swords away.

I walked into the room, but he still hadn't noticed me. I began to say something until I heard him start talking.

"Oh Primus, what am I suppose to do if I can't keep her safe? I love her like my own daughter, but with each attack from Megatron it seems like it's getting harder to protect," he said into the air while going to sit on a near by bench.

I stopped dead in my tracks as he continued to talk to himself. "I can't always be there to protect her. None of us can. So, please Primus, watch over her whenever we're not around," he said quietly as he buried his head in his hands.

He went silent so I decided that it was the best time to enter. I cleared throat and his head shot up.

"Oh, it's you, Shift. Have you been there the whole time?"

"No, I just arrived here," I lied. I didn't want to feel like I was invading his personal space.

"Oh, well what do you need?" He asked as he patted the spot next to him.

I sat by him, "I had a strange dream last night, Optimus. It was just so real and scary that I thought it actually happened."

I went on to tell him my dream. He looked me right in the optic and listened to ever word I had to say. Once I was finished I asked him if some how if it was a vision of what was to come in the future.

"I don't know. Sometimes the Primes will do that if they feel it is necessary," he stated.

"I'm just hoping it doesn't come true. Seeing Ironhide die right in front of me was devastating."

"Don't worry, Shift. He's a strong mech," he said while giving me a hug.

I rubbed the tears that had formed in my optics, "Thank you, Optimus, for everything you guys have done."

"No need to thank us."

"Well, I best be going. I'll leave you to your training. See you later, Optimus."

"Stay safe, Shift."

"I'll try," I laughed and left the room.

I decided to take a drive around the base. I transformed into my Camaro and took off outside. Born This Way by Lady Gaga was blasting from my speakers as I drove along side the sand bank.

I sang along to the song until I noticed a blue dot appear on my radar. I stopped driving and turned off my radio as I watched the dot coming closer to my position. Everything went silent as I saw a meteor flying towards me.

_'Another Autobot, I hope,'_ I thought to myself as I spend off to get to a safer position. I didn't want this thing crashing into me. I noticed that I had driven off far from the base and no one was around. The meteor crashed into the ground. Dirt and grass flew everywhere as it impacted the ground. As it came to a stop, I could hear the grinding of gears. Once it fully transformed, I gasped in surprise. I knew this Autobot. He was one of my best friends back on Cybertron. If he came here from Cybertron he could have information on how our planet was doing.

I screamed at my friend and transformed. I ran towards him and put my arms around his neck to give him a hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here…"

**Another chapter is finally done. What's Ironhide's revenge going to be on Shift? What's Megatron planning on doing for his next attack? And who is this mysterious friend of Shift's? Stay tune for next chapter to find out. Also, I didn't get a lot of reviews for my last chapter which made me very sad…so I'm hoping for more this time!**

**P.S.- If anyone would like to give me any ideas on what Autobot I should use for Shift's friend, just inbox me. Because I need some help! Haha**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Don't Say Goodbye Part 1**

Shift's POV

"Sunstreaker, how did you find us?" I asked as I let him go.

"I followed Optimus's message from a while back. It took me a while to get around the Decepticons' defenses, but I made it here in one piece," he explained proudly. "Did Sideswipe make it here? We went together but lost each other in the fight."

"Yes, he's back at base."

"Oh, good! I thought maybe I lost him," he said happily.

"Come on, let's go back to base so everyone can see you. I'm sure Sideswipe will be happy to see you, especially Ironhide," I laughed.

"That old rust bucket is still alive?" He jokingly asked me.

"Haha, yes, Sunstreaker, he's still very much alive. Now follow me!" I said as I grabbed his hand and we ran to the base.

We made it back to base quickly, but noticed no one was outside. I decided to lead him to the main hanger where everyone would probably be at this hour. Sure enough we found all the Autobots and humans sitting in the rec room. Instantly Sideswipe snapped his head towards us, almost like he sensed that Sunstreaker was in the room.

"Sunstreaker, you're alive!" Sideswipe screamed as he ran to his brother and gave him a big hug.

"It's good to see ya, bro," Sunstreaker smiled and returned the hug.

"You need to find yourself an alternate mode. Shift, you wanna help us?"

"Sure!" I replied as the rest of the Autobots gathered around the twins and talked to Sunstreaker. I noticed Ironhide had stayed where he was. I could hear him grumbling about how the annoying, prankster twins are back and how much trouble they were going to get themselves into.

I was about to walk over to him when the twins called me over to go pick out an alternate mode for Sunstreaker. He looked up at me and I gave him an apologetic look and ran outside with the twins. I didn't know how bad it was about to get with my best friend returning until things starting changing with Ironhide in the next week.

**One week later…**

Tension was starting to grow between me and Ironhide lately. I've been spending more time with Sunstreaker with him since I haven't seen Sunstreaker in forever. I thought he would understand that, but I guess he doesn't. He won't give me the gentle touches like he used to when we were alone. He won't even give me a single kiss anymore. He won't even look at me anymore.

I decided that enough was enough. I walked to our quarters and walked in.

"Ironhide, it's me. Can we talk?" I asked his still form that was sitting on our bed.

"What?" He asked harshly.

I finally had enough, "What is with you, Ironhide? Ever since Sunstreaker got here you've done nothing but ignore me!" I yelled at him.

He suddenly stood up and stood in front of me, "You're never with me anymore, Shift. You're the one ignoring me not the other way around!"

"He's my best friend. He was there for me when you left when I had no one else to turn to. I'm sorry for not hanging out with you lately but I wanted to catch up with Sunstreaker!" I was on the verge of crying but I held them back.

"You're not sorry! I see the way you look at him. The way you run up to him and give him hugs and hold his hand. You're acting the way to him like you _used _to act with me!" He yelled at me and I finally broke down.

The tears spilled out of my optics, "Maybe it's time me and you had a break. If you can't let me be with other bots, then I surely don't want to be with you!"

"Fine, there's the door. Now get out of my quarters!"

I ran out of the door. Everyone stared at me as I ran through the halls. I ran right past the medbay where I could hear Ratchet shouting at me asking me what was wrong. I didn't stop to talk to anyone who was concerned, I just kept running. I ran until my legs could no longer go. My knees buckled beneath me and I found myself kneeling on the beach far away from the base. I brought my legs closer to me and rested my chin on my knees. I cried until my optics could no longer let them out.

I looked at my surroundings as I got myself together. I ran pretty far from base and I could hear the shouting of my name as everyone was searching for me. I knew one bot who wasn't, _Ironhide_. I turned off my Autobot signature from the radar so that they couldn't find me. I didn't want to be found, not now anyway. I needed some time to think. I decided to transform and fly around for a bit. I took to the skies and watched as everyone looked up towards me. I didn't bother to stop, so I flew off as quickly as I could. My communicator started to go off but I turned it off. I knew I was hurting a lot of people and bots right now, but none of the matter at the moment, I just wanted to be free from everyone.

**Later that night…**

I returned back to base late that night. When I got back, I found no one outside. Thinking that everyone had gone to recharge, I headed back to my own room. It was my old room before I moved in with Ironhide. Thankfully Optimus kept it or else I wouldn't have anywhere to sleep. I walked by the medbay only to notice Ratchet sitting there at his desk. I knocked softly on his door.

"Who is it…" he trailed off when he noticed who was at his door. "Shift, you're back! You had us all worried," he said as he gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry for worrying everyone, but I just needed some time to think."

"What happened between you and Ironhide? He's been cooped up in his quarters ever since you left."

"I kind of split up with him," I said sadly.

"What? Why?"

"Because, he wasn't believing me when I said I just wanted to spend time with Sunstreaker. I think he thought I was liking Sunstreaker more than him. And he started to yell at me and I just couldn't take it anymore, so I left," I explained to Ratchet.

He pulled me into another hug, "I'm so sorry, Shift. Are you going to talk to him again?"

"I don't know, Ratchet. At least not now I am, but maybe in time I will. But, I should probably go get some recharge. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, Shift. Just remember I'm always here for you if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks, oh and Ratchet?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone about this. I don't want it spreading throughout the whole base, because it'll probably just make things worse."

"I promise I won't, Shift. Goodnight."

"Goodbye, Ratch."

I awoke the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on my door.

"Who is it?" I grunted.

"It's Ratchet. Optimus wants all the bots to meet in the meeting room right away."

"Alright, I'm coming."

I got out of my bed and stretched. I opened the door to find Ratchet waiting for me. We walked together to the meeting without saying a word about last night. I was just hoping that this meeting wasn't about me going missing last night.

We entered the room to notice we were the last ones to arrive. Everyone was seated around the Autobot sized table. I took my place next to Optimus which happened to sit directly across from Ironhide. I didn't bother looking at him. Optimus started off the meeting with explaining the recent Decepticon activity. The list was short but he knew something was up. He also mentioned some new, interesting news.

"We have come across the findings of an Autobot ship that has crashed landed on the Earth's moon. We do not know how long it has been there but we are trying to figure that out," Optimus explained. "Now, I've asked you all to come here in hopes of coming up with a strategic plan in order to go and investigate the ship."

I suddenly had a plan in mind and raised my hand, "Sir, I think it would be best if I could go investigate this, alone. I'm the only one who could fly and it would be hard to get everyone to the moon."

"I see you point, Shift, but you would need some back up in case of any Decepticons."

"I can see where you might think that, sir, but I can take care of myself just fine," I argued.

"But, are you sure you can do this all by yourself?" He asked me.

"Yes, sir. And if I need any accidence, I won't hesitate to contact you."

"Very well, be prepared to leave tonight. All communicators will be shut off until you're safely back at base, understood?"

"Yes, sir," we all saluted him as he dismissed us from the meeting. Optimus and Ratchet had me stay behind.

"Now, Shift, this is a very dangerous mission so I want you to be safe and contact anyone if there is a threat. I want you home safe and unharmed in anyway," Optimus said as he firmly grabbed me by the shoulders so I was looking him in the optics.

"I will, Optimus, don't worry about me."

"I need you to come with me to the medbay. I need to run some tests on you so that I know you're fit to fly out of the atmosphere," Ratchet said.

We all headed out of the room. I followed Ratchet while Optimus headed to his office. It didn't take long for Ratchet to run the tests on me. He found out that I was ready to fly and found nothing that could harm me while flying through the atmosphere.

I walked out into the halls and before I knew it I was on the ground. I sat up and held my head to see that I had run into someone. My vision was a little blurry as the bot I had run into helped me back up.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you there." I recognized the voice and soon let go of the hand that was helping me.

"Sorry my aft. I don't need your help. And I certainly don't want to talk to you."

Ironhide took a step back and watched as I got up, "Shift, listen, I just want to talk about the other day."

"Well I don't. I need to get ready for tonight."

"Shift, please, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Save it, Ironhide," I pushed past him and headed towards my quarters.

I could hear the wall being pounded as I headed to my room. I quickly locked my door and broke down into tears on my bed.

'_How could I be so stupid and let him go? He said he was sorry and I can't forgive him?'_ I asked myself.

I soon sucked up my tears and started to prepare for my mission. I cleaned all my weapons and got them ready for any attack that may come. What I didn't know was that Megatron was currently heading towards Earth's moon with a new plan to catch his one and only _daughter_.

**And there ends part one of this chapter. Let me know what you think of it by writing me some reviews, please! It's the only thing that keeps me going. Until part two of **_**Don't Say Goodbye**_**, see ya!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Spoiler alerts! Don't read if you haven't seen Transformers DOTM yet. So I suggest seeing it before you read this chapter so I don't give anything away and make people made, haha. But, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 14- Don't Say Goodbye Part 2**

Shift's POV

I was standing outside of the Autobot hanger with everyone surrounding me. I was ready to head to the moon. It's been a couple days since I suggested to everyone that I would go to the moon by myself. Optimus decided it would be easier for me to leave in a couple of more days after the meeting instead of that night.

Things have changed a lot since that meeting. With our new base located in Washington D.C. we gained new allies. They are Que, Dino, and the Wreckers. They arrived the next morning after the meeting. We also have a new United States Secretary of Defense lady and she can be about as stubborn as Galloway was. But, with new people always comes new problems, like the day the new Autobots arrived Optimus got a call to go to Chernobyl and check out some recent Decepticon activity.

_Chernobyl_

_ "Are you sure this is safe, Optimus?"_

_ "If the humans think it is, then we shall trust them."_

_ I drove behind Optimus trailer until we arrived at our destination. I was the only other Autobot allowed to come along since we kind of snuck out of base in order to get here. __Charlotte Mearing, Secretary of Defense, doesn't want us out on missions with out her clearence, ever. But, this mission was too important to ignore and mess around with._

_ Lennox and his men stepped out of their vehicles while me and Optimus waited outside. Supposidily the Russia__ns had something here a long time ago that caused a huge nuclear explosions. No one has lived here since and no one is expected to for the next 20 years. I didn't get a good feeling from the place while waiting for Lennox and his team to find the object hiden inside the building. Something about it just didn't feel right. It's like someone was watching us waiting for the right moment to strike. _

_ "They've found something, Shift," Optimus stated bringing me back to realilty._

_ "Do they know…" I was cut off by the sound of shots being fired from inside. _

_ Optimus took off towards the entrance and transformed. I followed suit and stood ready for whatever was coming our way. Optimus's trailer had transformed also and he stood in the middle of it. It was one of Optimus's new additions and it could hold all of his weapons and it also could be used as a 'jet pack'. He grabbed his sword and shield and stood beside me. Not long after that Lennox and his men ran out of the building with something chasing them. I didn't know what it was until it smashed through the building. I flew back away from the thing to avoid the flying debris. But, as soon as I got back on my feet I regonized the being. It was Driller, Shockwave's pet. And that means things aren't looking to good for us. Shockwave was one of the most powerful Decepticons known around Cybertron and his Driller pet was also known to be very deadly._

_ I ordered all the humans to get back and I watched as Optimus took on the beast and knocked the object we came for out of its' grasp. Just then Shockwave appeared but soon retreated to who knows where. I slowly approached Optimus as he was looking at the object. I grasped knowing all too well what it was. It was a piece from the missing Autobot ship, the Ark. I was going to say something to Optimus but he looked pissed and he transfomed with smoke pouring from his smoke stacks. I soon figured out why he was so mad and it was because if humans had a piece of the Ark, then they lied to us about telling us everything they knew about us. I followed Optimus with fire burning in my opics as everyone else loaded back up and followed us back to base. _

_NEST Base-Washington D.C._

_ Optimus and I both arrived back at base and drove into the abandoned health and service building. We didn't transform or anything we just stayed there in our alternate modes not saying a word about what had happened. The rest of the Autobots tried talking to us but they knew if their leader and his adopted daughter were this quiet that something big happened and it wasn't good. _

_ Soon after we arrived __Charlotte Mearing showed up and asked why we hadn't transformed yet. Still nothing came out of our mouths and Ironhide decided to walk over to Optimus. I still haven't talked to Ironhide since what happened, but I feel like the time will come soon when we are back together. _

_ "Make something of yourself," Ironhide said and he whacked Optimus on top of his alternate mode._

_ I chuckled to myself and watched as Optimus transformed and got in Charlotte's face. "Everything humans know of our planet we were told had been shared. You lied to us, you've made a grave mistake," Optimus told Ms. Mearing._

_ "I assure you, Optimus, we didn't know anything about this until now."_

_ "Then tell us how the Russians had this and you guys didn't know about it until now," I decided to joy in with the argument and pointed at the piece of the Ark in my hands. "If we would have known about this then we could have very much won the war by now."_

_ "If we would have known about it sooner we would have told you guys. And what's so special about it?" She asked._

_ "This is a piece of the long lost Autobot ship, the Ark. It escaped from Cybertron during a horrific battle. The ship's cargo was the key to us winning the war and when I watched it get away from the fight, I thought we had it in the bag, but then a few Decepticon drones shot it down and it floated off into space never to be seen again and all hope was lost," I told her._

_ "From the report that I have just gotten, it looks like a secret mission was taken place during the first launch to the moon. It says here that going to the moon was just a mission to explore the crashed ship that they detected on radar. They reported there being no signs of life onboard the ship. Only some people knew what was really going on when the shuttle launched."_

**Back to reality…**

I shared my last goodbyes with the Autobots and humans as I boarded the specially made cybertronian ship that would take me to the moon and back. It could also carry another full sized transformer and other essentials that I needed. I took one last final look out the cockpit window and blasted off.

I landed on the moon and slowly eased myself outside onto the moons' surface. I approached the Ark and stepped inside. I walked over to a large cirlce like thing that was embedded into the floor. I found a lever and pulled it and watched in awe as the floor opened up. It revealed the one bot that could save us all, Sentinel Prime. He was like mentor to Optimus and was the leader of the Autobots before Optimus took command. He was also a very good friend of mine before he disappeared with the Ark.

"Don't worry old friend. You'll be back home and revived soon."

I lifted him up and struggled to carry him back to my ship, but I made it there in time and went back to the Ark to grab the pillars. The pillars are what Sentinel built to make a space bridge. Sentinel was the only one who can control them, but I remember there being more pillars than just five. I put that thought aside and loaded them onto the ship and blasted off back to Earth.

As I was drifting off towards Earth I had time to think about a lot of things, including Ironhide and I's relationship. I knew if I ever wanted to get back with him I needed to talk to him right away, but I couldn't bring myself to go and talk to him after what he did. I was still mad at him for yelling at me but I knew that I would have to eventually forgive him. Afterall he did say he was sorry the other day. I decided I would talk to him once I got back to base and everything was organized.

**Back at base-Ironhide's POV**

I couldn't get her off my mind. She was all I could think about after I yelled at her and watched her run out of our quarters crying. I felt so terrible after that. I need to talk to her but everytime I try she never wants to listen. I decided to go talk to the one bot I could trust, her father, and no not Megatron, Optimus.

I knocked on his door and he let me in. "Sir, I've been meaning to talk to you about, Shift."

"Sure, Ironhide, what about her? I've noticed you two haven't been around each other for the last couple of days."

"Well, I…we got into a fight and I kind of yelled at her. She said that maybe it was time for break and ran out of our room crying. We didn't talk for the rest of the week and I decided to go and apologize but she turned it down. I feel so horrible about it, Optimus. What should I do?"

"I think you should talk to her after she gets back. That's the only advice I can give you right now, old friend. And make sure to listen to her when she's talking. Don't say a word until she is done."

"Ok, thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Ironhide. I wish you luck."

I walked back to my quarters and laid down on my berth waiting for Shift to get back.

**Arriving at base-Shift's POV**

The ride back to base was nice and smooth. Ratchet rushed over and quickly took Sentinel from my hands and took him to the medbay. I unloaded the five pillars as Optimus was approaching.

"Hey, Optimus," I smiled and waved.

"Hello, Shift, how did your mission go?"

"It went pretty good. The Ark was in bad shape but at least Sentinel and his pillars were safe. But, I remember there being more pillars, don't you Optimus?"

"Yes. Sentinel said that he made hundreds. Is this what was all on the Ark?"

"Yes, sir. There was only five pillars that I discovered. You don't think the Decepticons got there before we did, do you?"

"It is a good possibility that they did, Shift, but Ratchet wants me in the medbay so go rest up, we have a long day ahead of us."

I unpacked the rest of my stuff and headed back to my quarters. I passed by Ironhide's quarters and could see his shadow under the door pacing back and forth. I decided it was now or never. As I stretched out my hand to knock on the door, he opened the door and I ended up knocking on his chest plates. I withdrew my hand and quickly averted my optics away from his.

"Hey I was just…no you first," we said in unison.

I signed and spoke, "Sorry about that. I was just walking to my quarters and decided that it was time to talk."

"Yeah, same here," Ironhide replied while leaning against the door frame.

"May I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry!"

"Listen, I'm sorry," we said in unison, again.

I laughed, "We really need to stop doing that. It's kind of creeping me out."

"Sorry, um, would look like to sit down on my berth?" he said while scatching the back on his head and avoiding my optics.

"Sure," I replied.

I sat down on his berth and he sat beside me looking like he was about to have a nervous break down.

"Shift, listen, I'm…" I cut him off with a metal crushing hug.

"It's me who should be sorry, not you, Ironhide. I know you didn't mean to yell at me and I really don't want to say goodbye. I just want to be with you Ironhide and only you. No other bot matters. They're just my friends and nothing can change that. So, I forgive you," I cried into his chest while he got over the shock of my hug and wrapped his arms around me returning it.

"It's my fault too, Shift. I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did. My emotions just got out of control and I didn't know what to do. You are my shining light and without you I would be lost. And I accept your apology."

"I don't want us fighting anymore," I said as I looked into his optics and slowly moved my lip platings towards his. He met me half way and the kiss heated up quickly.

Next thing I know I'm pinned underneath Ironhide. We continued to kiss as he made his way down to my neck. I moaned and leaned into him. My spark cried out to his and he took this time to look me dead in the optics.

"Is this what you want, Shift?"

"If it's what you want, Ironhide."

I didn't get a reply back but instead he slowly opened his chest plating revealing his spark. It was glowing like I have never seen it before and soon after that my chest opened on its own. He brought his face closer to mine and kissed me once again as our sparks met.

**Medbay-Optimus's POV**

I approached Sentinel Prime and took the matrix from my chest. I brought it over his spark and plunged it in. Sentinel shook but soon recovered and stood up. He attacked me as soon as he was up and held he sword to my neck.

"Sentinel, it's me, Optimus Prime!" I pleaded hoping that he would snap out of it. "It's me, old friend. You're home and safe."

"Home? The war? My ship, all I remember was getting shot down and we crashed somewhere," Sentinel stated as he got off of me.

I slowly got up and grabbed the matrix up off the floor and put it back into my chest. I watched as Sentinel observed his surroundings. He put his sword away and walked towards me.

"Did you retreive the pillars?"

"Yes, we did, but only five of them."

"Five? Where did the other ones go?"

"We don't know, Sentinel, but let's go talk about this somewhere else."

He followed me outside and chose his alternate mode, a Rosenbauer Panther fire truck. We transformed and drove off to a clearing outside of the base. Once we reached the clearing we transformed and I knelt down in front of him.

"It's great to have you back, Sentinel. And since you once led the Autobots I think you should this us again," I said as a handed him the matrix.

He looked at the matrix in his hand and said, "I might have been your mentor once before, Optimus, but now you are mine."

I took the matrix from his outstretched hand stood up to my full height. I watched as Sentinel admired the beauty of Earth and we headed back to base. I smiled to myself knowing that we had the one bot who can save us, but I didn't expect what would happen in the next few days.

**So, I've noticed how I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter. It made me very sad but after I saw Transformers DOTM, it inspired me to keep writing. Please review because I really want to know what you all think of my story. And also let me know if I need to work on anything. Until next time, bye! Oh, and go see Transformers 3 because it is an awesome movie!**

**And also, what did you guys, who saw the movie, think of it? **


	16. Chapter 15

**I would love to thank everyone for all the reviews I got for my last chapter. It made me very happy and I've decided to reward you guys with another chapter! Yay! **

**I don't own any of the transformers. I only own my character Shift**.

**Chapter 15- Just a Kiss Goodnight**

Shift's POV

It was the night that Sentinel Prime was revived by the matrix. Optimus let Ironhide and I have the night off, so we decided to go for a drive out to our favorite part of the beach. It was a nice secluded area far away from base.

As we both drove up the sun was just setting. I hurried and transformed watching as the sun dipped down below the horizon. The stars came out and the moon reflected its light across the calm waters of the ocean. I heard the grinding of gears and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. I purred and leaned into Ironhides' chest.

"The moonlight reflecting off your armor makes you look so beautiful," he whispered into my audio receptors.

I giggled happily but said nothing. I continued to stare at the stars as Ironhide gently kissed my exposed neck. I moaned and leaned further into his kisses as they danced lightly across my armor. He turned my body around so that I was now facing him. He pulled me closer to his chest and kissed the top of my forehead.

"You seem quiet tonight, what's wrong?" He asked me as he rested his head on top of mine.

I signed, "I don't know, Ironhide. It's great to have Sentinel back but something is not right about him. I don't feel safe around him like I used to back on Cybertron."

"If you want, you can go talk to Optimus."

"No, I'm perfectly fine right where I am. Here in your arms under the stars is where I always want to be," I looked into his optics and smiled as he brought his head down towards mine.

He leaned his head against mine, "I like where you are, too, Shift, safe in my arms where no one can harm you. Can I have a kiss?"

His face got closer to mine but before his lips touched mine, I snuck out of his arms and laughed as I ran away from him. I stopped by the waters edge and turned to look at him. I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. His bright blue optics had widened and his mouth hung open in shock. But, then it turned into a more playful look as he took off towards me. I screamed and took off along the water. Splashes could be heard behind me as I tried desperately to get away from him.

I ran up the hill of a sand dune but soon was tackled to the ground by a big, black mech. I squirmed underneath him but luck wasn't on my side today. I grumbled and looked the still playful look on Ironhides' face as he leaned down towards mine. He had my hands stretched out and held down by his, and my body was pinned. No matter what I did I couldn't help but give in from that perfect smile that had found its way to his face.

As his face got closer to mine, I watched as he offlined his optics. I smiled and soon shut off mine and met his lips half way. It was slow in the beginning, just a nice, gentle kiss full of love and passion, until he decided to heat things up a bit. His glossa entered my mouth and explored every inch. I moaned as our glossas met and seem to fight for dominance. Ironhide's won, but he soon pulled out and started to slowly kiss down my neck and to my spark chamber. I leaned into the kisses and moaned deeply.

He stopped his sweet kisses and looked at me, "You know, sooner or later there's gonna be a little sparkling in there."

"Yes there will be but once we get rid of the Decepticons. Then, we can settle down and raise one together," I smiled.

"I think it's getting pretty late. We better head back inside before the others wonder where we are and come looking for us," he laughed.

"Aww, but I like it here," I huffed.

"I know you do, Shift, and I do, too. But we have to get some recharge and you don't want Ratchet coming after you because you didn't get enough recharge, do you?"

"No, but I guess you're right."

"I always am," he stated proudly as he helped me to my feet.

"Haha, you just keep on thinking that big guy," I laughed and transformed and sped off towards the base.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ironhide yelled at my retreating form, but soon followed after me.

I transformed into my bipedal mode and waited for Ironhide to get here. He soon did and he took my hand in his as we walked through the base towards our quarters. I tiredly got into our berth once we entered our room. Ironhide followed behind me and pulled me closer to his chest. My back was facing him when I felt something on my neck. I looked down at it and noticed that it was a necklace with a strange rock dangling from it.

"What's this, Ironhide?"

"It's just a little something for my sparkmate. The rock is a piece of Cybertron that I had picked up before I left. I thought you would like to have it since it is something to remind you of home."

"Aww, thanks, 'Hide," I said as I rolled over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Goodnight, Shift."

"Goodnight, Ironhide."

"I love you, my sweet spark."

"I love you, too," and with that we both fell into a peaceful recharge with his arms wrapped securely around me.

**The Next Morning**

_"Ironhide, Shift, can any Autobot here me? I need back-up. We need to protect Sentinel from the Decepticons. I'm heading towards NEST base now."_

Sam's startling voice woke me up the next morning. I rolled over and nudged at the still sleeping body lying next to me.

"Wake up, Ironhide. Sam's needs our help in getting Sentinel back to base."

He jumped clear out of our berth, "Alright let's go. I'm ready to kick some Decepticon aft!"

I laughed and got of bed. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist and gave me my morning kiss. I smiled and walked out of our quarters with him behind me. Bumblebee, Dino, and Sideswipe were waiting for us outside.

"Where's Optimus?" I asked them as we approached them.

"Don't know. Haven't seen him since yesterday," Sideswipe replied.

I was going to protest and say we should wait for him but decided not to since Sam needed us now. So, we all transformed and headed off towards Sams location. My bright blue Lamborghini Reventon raced along side the big, black GMC Topkick as we entered the city. I gently nudged the side of the truck and I got a big grunt in return. I laughed at his 'trying to be tough' grunt but I knew he was smiling in the inside because of the love and affection he sent through our bond.

We took a left at the next corner and met up with Sam, Sentinel and some dude in a weird foreign car. Bumblebee stopped to let Sam in and then we were off back towards base. We stayed behind Sentinel making a barrier and preparing for any unsuspecting Decepticons. And just as I thought we had nothing to worry about, three huge, black SUV's came racing up behind the foreign car. The middle car transformed and literally threw the man inside the car out onto the street. It then jumped, or at least tried to, over the green interstate sign that hung over the road, but failed miserably and ended up crashing into. It created to 'ramps' which the other two Decepticons drove off of. They transformed in mid jump and I immediately recognized them. They were known as the Dreads.

The Dreads quickly took off running towards Sentinel as we tried to stay with him. But with all the destruction they were causing slowed us down to where we were falling behind. Bumblebee and Sideswipe used their new stealth force modes and jumped over the flying cars, as Dino, Ironhide, and I swiftly dodged them. I watched as Dino latched on to one of the Dreads. Bumblebee shot at the Dread and it was quickly brought down. Dino transformed back into his bright red Ferrari and we sped off back towards Sentinel. But, just as we were nearing him, one the other Dreads decided to throw a couple of cars at us. We all sped up and transformed. We leaped over the flying car and I almost couldn't keep my serious face as I heard Sam screaming like a little girl while he flew through the air. We landed safely on the ground and transformed again. Sentinel wasn't too far ahead and we followed him as he exited off the interstate with the last two Dreads still hot on his trail.

Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Dino soon got ahead of the running Dreads. Sideswipe transformed and shot at the Dreads and they seem to slow down. I watched as Ironhide slowed down and transformed. I continued to race off towards Dino and Bumblebee. In my rear view mirror I could see Ironhide and Sideswipe pointing their weapons at the Dreads, while the Dreads pointed their weapons at them. I thought about stopping and helping them but I kept on catching up with Bee and Sideswipe.

Not soon after that my comlink came to life with Ironhides voice, _"We took care of the Dreads."_

_ "Did you guys get hurt any?"_

_ "Nah, I just got a large spike sent through my shoulder but I'll be okay."_

Our conversation ended as we entered NEST base. We transformed and stood outside the entrance of the base. Lennox came running outside as we arrived and gave Ironhide orders to take Sentinel inside for his safety. Ironhide agreed but no body was prepared to what was coming next.

Sentinel turned towards us, Ironhide was facing away from him, and he started talking about how the Autobots were never going to win the war and something about how a deal had to be made in order to save Cybertron. And then it felt like time slowed down as I watched Sentinel Prime point his gun at Ironhide. I screamed for Ironhide to watch out but nothing came out of my mouth.

**Shields 100% Operational**

**Shields Activated**

I ran as fast as I could towards Ironhide. I heard the firing of a gun and offlined my optics as I tried desperately to get to Ironhide before it was too late. Time seem to continue at its normal speed as dust flowed around us. The shot could be heard from miles around. The dust cleared and I reopened my optics. I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I slowly looked up hoping to find my love still alive. I almost screamed in joy as I came face to face with my sparkmate.

'He's still alive! I saved him!' I screamed in my head.

He stared shockingly at me as I heard the sound of Sentinel's gun firing back up. I pushed Ironhide as hard as I could out of the way and swiftly did a round house kick and knocked the gun out of Sentinels hand. He growled and grabbed his other gun and fired towards me. I ran away ordering everyone else to get away from. I took out my gun and shot aimlessly at him but he transformed and took off towards the entrance of the base. I knew exactly what he was going after, _**the Pillars**__. _I was about to take off after him but a strong hand gripped my wrist. I tried to pull away but the sound of a familiar voice brought we out of my trance.

"That was very foolish, Shift! You could have gotten yourself ki…" I didn't think twice as I tightly hugged him. I rested my head against his chest as he slowly wrapped his arms around me. "But thank you for saving my life."

I didn't reply as I continued to cry into his chest. He gently rubbed my back. I looked up at his face as he wiped my tears away with one of his fingers.

"I could have lost you, Ironhide. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself knowing that I could have saved you."

"It's okay, Shift. I'm here and I'm not gonna let some traitor take me from my only love."

We were brought back to reality as we heard explosions sounding from inside the base. We ran inside with Lennox and his team following us. The sight we saw wasn't good. Sentinel was running through base destroying everything in his path. I saw the Secretary of Defense try to talk to him but was astounded by his words. She seem scared as Lennox took her and made him follower her to safety. Just as Sentinel had transformed and drove out of here, Optimus pulled up and slowly transformed. He looked devastated by the sight in front of him. Ms. Mearing yelled at Optimus.

"This is all your fault!"

I wanted to protest but she walked off before I could. I looked towards Optimus and saw his face. He looked so sad and angry. I didn't hesitate to walk over to him and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't listen to her, Optimus. None of us saw this coming."

"But it is my fault, Shift. I was the one who revived him."

"We know, Optimus, but it wasn't…" I wasn't able to finish what I was saying as he turned away from me and transformed. He took off towards the direction Sentinel had gone. I wanted to yell at him to come back but I held it in. I signed and slowly made my way back over to Ironhide. I looked around at the destruction that Sentinel had caused. We were left with little to no vehicle transportation for the humans.

I walked past Ironhide and towards the Autobot side of the base. I looked at the monitor and watched Optimus's blue dot on the screen head off towards Washington D.C. I saw Sentinel's signature on there too and pounded my fists on the keyboard. I growled loudly and kicked the nearest wall. I continued to kick and punch the wall until I left a huge dent in the wall.

I could hear the words that Sentinel had said, before he attempted to kill Ironhide, dance around in my processor. 'What did he mean by the Autobots would never win? What about this deal he said that had to be made?' Those questions echoed in my head. None of us could prepare for what was to come next, but for now we had to prepare for the biggest fight of our lives.

**Well, what did you guys think? Hopefully you guys loved that I kept Ironhide in the picture and didn't kill him off like Bay did. I was so mad when it happened in the movie. I almost screamed when it happened and now every time I see a Sentinel Prime toy I literally think about buying one just to tear it apart, haha. But anyways let me guys know what you thought about this chapter by writing me a review! And if you think something needs to be fixed just let me know. I need all the help I can get. Until next time, see ya!**

**Here's another question for my lovely reviewers…**

**I'm going to be writing another story here soon. It'll be before DOTM but after ROTF. And I want to know if you guys want an Optimus/OC or a Ratchet/OC story? Just let me know! Bye!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys! I decided to write another chapter. And I've also decided to go through my story and fix some of my chapters because I feel like they need some work and more detailed in some parts. So I'll probably do that today and get them uploaded as soon as I can. Also, I'm going to be writing another story. It's going to be an OP/OC story, but I can't decide if my new character should be Ironhide's sister or daughter? Help me decide please!**

**I don't own any transformers just my OC Shift!**

**Chapter 16- Right Here, With You**

Shift's POV

"Autobots, report to the main hanger immediately!" I ordered over the intercom.

"What's going on, Shift?" Sunstreaker questioned as everyone filed into the hanger.

"We are to head into downtown Washington D.C. and help Optimus. I fear Sentinel has something big planned and it won't be good," I explained as we all transformed into our vehicle modes. "Alright, Autobots, let's roll!"

My blue Lamborghini raced in front of everyone as we headed downtown. But as soon as we got there we were met with a horrific site. Decepticons were pouring, and I mean pouring, through a spacebridge. They were running and destroying everything in their path as they made their way through the city. I took a short cut around the outside of town and ended up by the Lincoln Memorial. Everyone transformed and fired and the incoming Decepticons.

I looked off into the distance and noticed Optimus tackle Sentinel to the ground as he tried to escape. But Sentinel was to strong for Optimus as he turned the tables against him. Sentinel had his sword pointed at Optimus's throat cables and was dangerously close to cutting them when he lifted off of Optimus and backed away saying something that I couldn't hear. Sentinel took off into the trees with Optimus right behind him.

"Autobots, retreat! Fall back!" Optimus yelled as he chased Sentinel but soon gave up as Sentinel transformed and headed off with the other Decepticons.

"Autobots stand down!" I yelled to the others as we let the Decepticons go.

I looked over at the memorial and watched as Starscream transformed and took the skies. I caught a glimpse of my dad, Megatron, as he too transformed and followed Sentinel. I could have screamed but I held it in knowing that it would have done no good. Ironhide came up behind me and patted my back seeing that I was frustrated at the moment. I leaned into his touch as Optimus joined the rest of us.

"What are we going to do, Optimus?" I asked him.

"For now we are going to head back to base and come up with a plan."

We nodded in agreement and headed back to base. I could tell Optimus was very upset but he kept it hidden from everyone else. His optics said it all. The pain and betrayal was clear in his bright blue optics. I haven't seen him like this since we found out that Cybertron could not be saved when the Allspark was destroyed. We were all now standing in the main hanger. I walked over to Optimus and gently took his hand in mine. He looked at me as I squeezed his hand showing that I was here for him. He slowly squeezed mine back and for a second I could see a small smile forming on his lip plating before it turned back into a straight, emotionless line.

I let go of his hand and walked over to Ironhide. He was currently checking over his weapons when I wrapped my arms as best as I could around his waist from behind him. I felt him jump a little but he settled down when he realized who it was. Love and reassurance was passed through our bond to me from him. I smiled and squeezed him tightly. I slowly let go of him and proceeded to walk over to each Autobot and give them comfort. It was the only thing I could do right now.

Bumblebee hugged me back and chirped sadly and tried to give me some comfort, too. Dino thanked me with his Italian accent. Ratchet gently took me in his arms and told me everything was going to be okay. The twins both hugged me at the same time and I laughed when they started arguing over who was suppose to hug me first. Que was the last one and he happily accepted my comfort. I tried to stay strong for everyone but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I collapsed to my knees as energon leaked from my optics. A pair of strong arms lifted me up and pulled them towards their chest. Ironhide rubbed my back as I continued to cry into his chest. But I soon pulled myself together when I heard one of the soldiers tell us to come see what was on the military monitor.

They were having a big meeting when it was interrupted by a message from Sentinel Prime. I growled quietly and listened to the message.

"Humans if we are to bring peace to your planet you must listen to us. The Autobots are to be exiled from Earth or you will pay for the consequences."

I stared in shock at the monitor. No one saw this coming. My anger got the best of me as I grabbed the monitor and threw it against the closest wall.

"They're not going to listen to him, right?" I questioned Lennox who stared shockingly at the wall where I had thrown the monitor at.

"I don't know…hold on, I'm getting a call. Go for Lennox. Yes, I understand sir. Right away, sir."

"Well?"

"The Autobots are to be flown immediately to Florida and meet up with the crew at the Kennedy Space Center for their departure. I'm sorry guys but there is nothing I can do."

"What? But if we leave, Earth will soon perish!" I yelled but looked at Optimus with a smirk on my face.

_**Main Hanger after the Autobots got back…**_

_ "If it comes down to it and we are banished from Earth, our shuttle that was built by the Wreckers has a special compartment. It is in one the rocket boosters and will be the first one to detach itself from the shuttle upon entering space. From there the Wreckers say we should land somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean where we will head back to the mainland and take on the Decepticons."_

_ This was the plan Optimus had come up with. He said that it was just precautionary in case the government tried to make us leave again. Everyone had to play along in order for it to work and I was the one who needed to cause the most trouble in order for it to work._

**Back with the Autobots…**

We were soon loaded onto a huge cargo plane and flew to Florida. I decided to change into my human form and sat by a few soldiers that we ordered to accompany us on our flight there.

**'This plan better work,' I thought to myself.**

** 'Don't worry, Shift, Prime has had this planned for months,' Ironhide said through our bond.**

** I jumped **a little and got questioning stares from the soldiers next to me,** 'Primus, Ironhide, don't do that!'**

His truck form shook with laughter as I glared at him.** 'Someone's a little jumpy today.'**

** 'Well, I'm just anxious for this whole thing to be over with.'**

** 'We all are, Shift, but you're going to have to be patient like the rest of us.'**

** 'Easy for you to say. Your father isn't the leader of the Decepticons who has probably had this whole spacebridge thing planned with Sentinel since the beginning of the war.'**

** 'I know you're under a lot of stress, Shift, but I need you to focus on the mission so you don't get hurt. Primus knows what I'll do if you get injured.'**

I smiled and patted the hood of Ironhide's truck form, **'You big softy. I'm not gonna get hurt, and I sure don't want to have to come save you again. I literally saw my life without you flash before my optics when I saw Sentinel charge his gun and point it at you.'**

** 'Now who's sounding like a big softy?'**

** 'Oh, just shut up, Ironhide.'**

** 'Anything for you, my sweet spark.'**

** 'You're just wanting to get hit aren't you?'**

I heard him grumble, but he still sent a little love to me. I nodded my thanks and looked over at Optimus. His truck form sat quietly and unmoving since we left. A sudden longing to have a father figure back in my life came over me as I slowly walked over to him. I reached out my hand and touched the front of the semi. A small shock of electricity went through my hand when I touched him. I jumped back and studied my hand. My hand felt tingly but I found nothing wrong with it. I shrugged my shoulders forgetting it ever happened. But deep down, Optimus felt it to and smiled to himself.

We arrived at an Air Force base near the space center. Pain and fear came over me as I realized this was all real. It wasn't a dream; the Autobots were being exiled from a now doomed Earth. But in the back of my mind, I remembered that we would be back.

As we drove on the road that ran along side the shuttle runway, three helicopters flew above us watching our every move in case one of us decided to try and sneak away. I thought about it for a second but decided against it knowing that it would only cause more trouble and pain for me.

I drove between Optimus and Ironhide as we approached the shuttle. We all transformed and met up with the Wreckers and started to board the ship. I took one last look at the humans I became so close with during the years. I saw Sam standing there teary eyed watching as we arrived. I also saw Epps not too far in the distance and I gave him a small smile and waved at him. He smiled and waved back. I soon felt energon tears start to fill my optics but I held them back. But I knew we had to get on the shuttle so I walked towards Ironhide where he was waiting for me. I intertwined my fingers in his and watched as Optimus passed us to probably go talk to Sam. I put my head on Ironhide's shoulder as we walked into the shuttle.

The Wreckers showed us to where the secret compartment was in the fuel rocket. Ironhide and I sat down as the rest of the Autobots joined us. We all looked at each other and nodded knowing we were ready for take off. The thumbs up was given and we could feel the ground shake below us as the main rocket started. We shot into the sky and I held on tight to Ironhide's hand. The G-Forces were pushing down us really hard as we headed towards space. But as we almost entered space my radar went off detecting a Decepticon in the area. I noticed it was Starscream's signature and it was heading straight towards our shuttle. I squeezed Ironhide's hand even tighter as I braced myself for impact.

Silence was all that was heard in the shuttle. No one moved or said a thing. But all of a sudden a huge explosion erupted and tore apart the shuttle. Thankfully the Wreckers plan worked and the compartment held together.

I screamed in excitement as we plummeted towards the ocean, "This is just like a roller coaster ride!"

"What's a roller coaster?" Someone asked me.

"You guys don't know what a roller coaster is?" They all shook their heads at me and I laughed, "Well, once this whole ordeal is over with I'll show ya."

We soon impacted the water. We all climbed out of our shelter and swam towards land. Once we got to land we all stopped to go over the plan.

"Has anybody found where the Decepticons are?" Optimus asked.

"Chicago, sir," Ironhide answered.

"Now, I'm going to fly into Chicago, hopefully undetected, and try to find Sentinel and where he has the control pillar. Once I have made contact I will contact you guys right away, but you need to make it to Chicago quickly. And no one is to get hurt or killed, you got me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

I walked over to Ironhide and gave him one last kiss before I said my goodbyes. Everyone either smiled or gave us gross looks. I glared at the ones who made gross sounds and they stopped immediately.

"And no radio contact with me until I give the all clear," I ordered and with that I took off towards Chicago.

"Are you sure she's Megatrons' daughter? She acts more like Optimus," Ratchet says out loud to everyone.

"Get ready to face the wrath of Shift Decepticreeps!" I yell into the sky.

"Nope, she sure is Megatrons' daughter," Ironhide laughed.

The Autobots hit the road once I was gone. Flying just outside Chicago I could see a few Decepticon carrier planes surrounding the city letting smaller drones out of the cargo area beneath them. I flew below buildings and soon found myself heading between huge skyscrapers. The view would have been amazing except for the few Decepticons that decided to follow me. I quickly transformed and took them out. Nothing but a few drones, but I wasn't prepared for what was coming next. Down the street I could see a familiar cop car, a silver Mercedes-Benz, and other Decepticons who didn't chose to have an alternate mode.

I then noticed above me that some Decepticon ships have also blocked off the sky so I couldn't fly out and all roads were blocked as well. I radioed Optimus right away and he put me on an open line so everyone can hear me.

"You guys I'm in big trouble. Decepticons have surrounded me with no escape routes. If this is to be the end then I hope you guys stop Sentinel with or without me."

The line went silent and no one talked, not even me. I was too busy watching as the Decepticons finally tranformed and aimed their weapons at me.

"Don't worry about me. You guys fulfil the mission," I took in a sharp breath as I dodged another attack from a Decepticon, but there were too many and soon I was over run.

**Ironhide's POV**

The last thing we heard was a sharp gasp followed by an ear piercing scream.

"Shift?" I screamed into the comm.

"…" Silence was all I got. Not even a little voice or scream was heard.

"We have to save her!" I exclaimed as I transformed just outside of the city.

"No Ironhide, it's not what she wants. We must avenge her and fulfil our mission to save Earth. That's what she wants us to do," Optimus explains. I knew he was right but I just couldn't shake the feeling of grief. I looked towards downtown where Shift was at before I turned around and transformed and followed the others. I sent lots of love and courage through our bond, but I felt nothing in return.

**Dun, dun, dunnnn! What's going to happen to Shift? I don't know but you'll find out next chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me if my new character for my next story should be Ironhide's daughter or sister? Thanks for the help, later.**

**I'll also let you guys know when I've fixed some of my earlier chapters when I get around to it.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello, to my wonderful readers! I'm on vacation now but I decided to reward you guys with another chapter. I know you've been waiting for this chapter cause it's almost the ending of my story. But don't worry I'll be sure to write a sequel and some short stories of what you might have missed during Unstoppable. Well, enough chit chat from me I'll let you get to the next chapter. Oh, and at the end make sure to read my other author's note cause I got some questions for all my readers. Thanks!**

**I don't own anything except for my character.**

**Chapter 17- The Only Hope for Me is You**

**Shift's POV**

Gun shots, screaming, buildings falling apart, and battle orders was all I heard when I awoke. I looked around at my surroundings only to notice that I was still in Decepticon captivity. Soundwave and his other Decepticons were blocking my view of what they were yelling at. I gasped in horror as I looked to my right and saw Ratchet trying to get out of a Decepticons grasp. Nothing came out from my vocal processors as I tried to scream at him. His look on his face as our optics met could have set me into tears. It was a look of pure defeat and sadness. I tried to stand up but another Decepticon came over and literally dragged me up to my feet.

"Ah, I see the child of Megatron has finally awoken," Soundwave says as he roughly drags a finger under my chin.

I turn away from him trying not to show the pain I was feeling or how scared I was.

"You are just in time for the show," he responds and grabs my chin so that I am looking at him. He moves out of the way and reveals the four other captives he has.

I gasp, "No, please, just let them go! I'll do whatever you want, but please just let them go!"

I looked at my fellow friends that stood before me while being held down by Decepticons. Bumblebee, Ratchet, Dino, and Que all were on their knees with their hands behind their heads. Just then a human came out and ordered Soundwave that Sentinel does not want any prisoners.

"So, he wants trophies then," Soundwave says deviously. "We'll have the old mech go first."

"No, please, there must be some way that we can work this out…" Que couldn't finish his sentence in time before Soundwave shot him twice in his spark.

"NO!" I screamed as Soundwave decided Bumblebee was next.

I could hear human feet moving around to my right. I looked to see Sam and Carly watching as their friend/guardian was now going to be killed. Bumblebee looked at me and I watched as Soundwave forced him turn to his back on him. Soundwave charged his gun and pointed it at Bumblebees head. I screamed and kicked at the Deception who was holding me but to no avail. Soundwave was about to fire when I heard a huge crash above us. I looked to the skies and saw a Decepticon carrier ship crashing into buildings and soon falling towards the ground. Decepticon planes came tumbling out of the destroyed ship and crashed into the ground where we were.

Bumblebee took this time to attack Soundwave. I followed suit, or at least tried to, but I was too damaged to really help. All I could do was watch their backs but that left me wide open. A Decepticon came from behind me and shot me square in the chest right below my spark chamber. I screamed out in pain as Dino quickly brought the Decepticon down that had attacked me. Ratchet rushed over to my side and tried to fix up most of the damage as best as he could.

"All I can do is patch this up and hope for the best. You'll have to stay away from the battle though, Shift," Ratchet ordered.

I shook my head in protest, "I have to help you guys."

I tried to sit up but Ratchet pushed me right back down, "No, Shift, that's an order!"

"Bumblebee, I want you to stay here and…"

"No, Ratchet, Bumblebee has to fight. I'll be okay here by myself as long as I can fire my weapons."

"Are you sure, Shift? Because if you get hurt Ironhide will have my aft for it."

"I'm sure, Ratchet. Now go Optimus and the others need you guys."

They gave me one last look before they ran off into the battle. I rolled myself over and crawled behind some rubble. Even with Ratchet's patch work, my wound was still leaking energon. Soon warnings flashed across my processor warning me that my body would soon fall into stasis lock if I didn't get repairs immediately. I could feel Ironhide trying to reach me through our bond but I didn't have the strength to respond.

My optics started to slowly close and I could feel my systems shutting down one by one. The pain went away when my systems finally shut down and I went into stasis lock.

**Optimus's POV**

My optics were locked on the one mech that betrayed us, Sentinel Prime. I had destroyed the control pillar and now Sentinel was coming after me. He jumped down from the building and I brought out my axe and sword. Both blazing and ready for battle, Sentinel lunged at me with his sword and shield. We were locked in battle when he ordered all Decepticons to fire at me. I couldn't take the constant firing for long so I hid behind a piece of rubble. I watched as Sentinel transformed and drove for the bridge. I ran after him and tackled him just as he transformed.

We locked in battle again, but I was losing badly. He brought his sword and dug it into my shoulder, tearing off my right arm in the process. I screamed out in pain and tried to defend myself the best I could. But, I felt like all hope was lost when he towered over me and brought his sword above his head. I prepared for the final blow to my spark but it never came. Sentinel was fired upon by none other than Megatron.

"I am the true leader of the Decepticons, Sentinel!" Megatron yelled as he continued to attack Sentinel.

I stood up to my full height and readied myself. Megatron left Sentinel to slowly die at his feet and turned his attention to me.

"Optimus, where would you be without me?"

"Time to find out," I replied as I brought my battle mask over my face and attacked Megatron.

Doing this with one of was not easy but I held my ground. I had the advanced as I drove my sword up and through Megatron's head. And I literally beheaded him and dropped my sword, with his head still on it, to the ground. I slowly approached Sentinel and grabbed Megatron's gun that lay beside him.

"Optimus, please, what I did was wrong. But you must understand I was doing this to save Cybertron. And I know I betrayed you, but you have to understand."

"You didn't betray me, Sentinel. You betrayed yourself." And with that I shot him twice through his spark.

My spark glowed bright blue like never before. I didn't know what was going on but I almost felt as if I had a bond with someone. I reached out through my new bond only to find out it was Shift who was on the other end of the bond.

**No one's POV**

Shift's spark glowed brighter and brighter as the creator and sparkling bond (father/daughter bond) was severed but replaced by a new creator. The light soon enveloped her whole body. Her body began to change a little but the thing that changed most was her face. She now had a face almost similar to Optimus' but with a more femme side. Shift had a battle mask along with two antennas that were on the side of her face just like Optimus'. Her color didn't change, but it almost looked like a darker blue than her original bright blue. Cybertronian symbols also appeared on each side of her face symbolizing that she was a prime. Her wounds also healed and the light began to fade from around her.

**Shift's POV**

I came back online just in time to see a faint glowing light disappear from around me. I didn't know what happened, but I gasped when I found that my wound was completely gone. Standing up I realized that I felt much better than I did before. Walking over to a near by puddle of water I had to take a couple glances at the water before realizing that it was me that I was looking at. I looked long and hard at my new body. I smiled at how I looked, but all of a sudden I felt someone trying to reach me through my bond. Thinking it was Ironhide I answered it right away.

"Oh, Ironhide, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I'm sorry, Shift, but this is Optimus."

"Optimus? How did we get a bond?"

"I don't know, Shift, but I think it has to do with your father being killed."

"Megatron is dead?"

"Yes, Shift, and the fight is over."

I jumped for joy but got back to being serious, "Alright I'm on my way over to you guys."

I transformed into my Lamborghini and slowly made my way through the city towards the rest of the Autobots. The sky above me turned back to being blue as Cybertron fell upon itself and clasped into a dark hole. I looked around at the destroyed city as I finally reached the Autobots. Transforming, I set my optics on my new creator. I ran towards Optimus and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back and pushed me away to look at the new me.

"Wow, Shift, you look very different."

"Thanks, I get my looks from the best," I smiled as I hugged him again.

I let him go just as Ratchet came over to help Optimus with his torn off arm. Looking around I noticed everyone had survived the right, all except Que. I even saw Sam run to Carly as they were reunited with each other. But, I couldn't help but laugh when Bumblebee tried giving them rings. He was almost trying to say that they should get married. I laughed at the sight but slowly turned around when I heard my name being called.

"Shift!"

I gasped, "Ironhide!"

**So, here's another wonderful chapter. What did you guys think? I know I didn't go too much into the whole Chicago battle, but I did what I wanted to do. Hope you guys loved it and don't forget to review. Until next time, bye!**

**Now here's a big question I have for you guys. You ready?...Should Ironhide propose to Shift? If you guys want me to do this, I'll explain everything in the short stories as to why Ironhide decides to do what humans do when they love someone deeply. Let me know in a review or in a private message.**


	19. Chapter 18

**So, guys I know you've missed me and my story so I've decided to put another chapter up! School is back in session so you probably won't see any updates coming along too quickly. But maybe if you guys are nice enough to review a lot on this chapter, I'll think about updating within the next week or so. It's up to you, so enjoy this chapter. Also I need some help in choosing what Ironhide and Shift's wedding song will be so make sure to read my note at the end of the chapter.**

**I don't own anything except for Shift.**

**Chapter 18- I'm a Believer**

**Shift's POV**

"Ironhide!" I yelled back at the voice that had called for me.

I ran towards him while he ran towards me. We met in the middle and all we could do was stare into each others optics. Bright blue looked into my shimmering bright blue optics as we stood in silence just enjoying the sight of each other. Not noticing that everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at us, Ironhide gently cupped his huge metallic hands around my face. I leaned into his touch and closed my optics. I opened them back up only to notice that he was leaning his face towards mine. I met him in the middle as our lips clashed together in a fiery kiss. Everything around us disappeared as my optics slowly closed again. I locked my hands behind his waist and pulled him closer, until we got interrupted by Bumblebee blasting the song, I'm a Believer by Smash Mouth, through his speakers.

_And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried_

I laughed so hard that it was hard to keep my balance so I kind of ended up tripping over Ironhide's foot peds and falling onto my face. I continued to laugh until my insides hurt and I slowly got up to my feet with the help of Ironhide. Everyone just stared at me as I finally stood on my own two feet. That was until everyone else started laughing. I was so confused as to why they were laughing that they laughed even harder at my confused face. Ironhide even laughed but he fell silent when I glared at him.

"What's so funny?" I asked everyone.

Sam was the one to answer as he wiped tears from his face, "Nothing just that Bumblebee has the perfect timing in interrupting people's privacy with blasting just the right, funny song. And of course you laughing so hard that you fell on your face."

"Oh, like Bee's never done this to you, Sam?"

"Oh, um, haha, I'll just shut up now," Sam stumbled on his words as he cowered behind Carly trying to get away from my evil glare.

Bumblebee seemed to whimper slightly as I approached him, "Oh, Bee, I'm not gonna hurt ya. But, I just want you to know that you did great today and you were very brave."

I gave him a huge hug, "But, on the contrary, I will get you back, Bumblebee, so you better sleep with one optic open tonight."

I whispered that into his audio receptors and he understood loud and clear as he straightened out and seemed to cower behind Dino. Someone cleared their throat from behind me so I turned around only to be looking down at Ironhide's truck form. I looked confused for a minute until his holoform stepped out from the truck. He was dressed nicely in a pair of dark washed jeans, a nice loose, black shirt that showed his muscles perfectly, and a pair of black army boots. His blue eyes brightened with happiness and I could feel it through our bond that something incredible was going to happen. I transformed down into my human form. The next few minutes seem to slow down as he took my hands in his while facing me.

"I know we've been through a lot, Shift, and coming to this battle today I thought I was going to lose you. But we have both survived this battle, but not just this battle; we have survived countless years of being apart. This question that I'm about to ask you will be the hardest question I have asked anyone before. It will symbolize the love that I have for you and how I wished that I was there for you all those countless years on Cybertron instead of being here on Earth."

"Come on, Ironhide, get on with it already!" Lennox yelled at him.

Ironhide grumbled something but then took in a deep breath and down on one knee and took out something from his pocket, "Alright, Shift, I'm just going to ask ya, but will you marry me?"

I gasped lightly and took in sharp breaths of air. My eyes filled with tears or happiness. I slowly, but surely, nodded my head. He picked me at my waist so that my legs wrapped around his waist holding me in place.

"Yes, Ironhide, a hundred times yes!" I screamed at him as I pulled him into another kiss.

He pulled back and stared into my blue eyes, "I love you, my sweetspark."

"I love you, too," I returned as our foreheads touched and he slipped the ring on my finger. "It's beautiful, Ironhide."

My ring was a nice slivery, blue color with Cybertronian letters engraving it. They were letters that meant love and passion. Nothing could ruin this moment between us until yet again someone decides to interrupt us.

"Aww, how cute? I think old Ironhide here has gone soft on us," Sunstreaker snickers at his brother.

Sideswipe laughed, "I think we should call him Hidey just so he has a cute little nickname."

I couldn't help but laugh as Ironhide put me down and transformed back into his robot form. He stomped over to the twins and got in their faces. I think he must have said something to them because Sunstreaker and Sideswipe instantly nodded their heads and backed away from Ironhide. He mumbled something as I transformed back to my normal form. I stood proudly next to my new husband/sparkmate, even though we were already sparkmates, and looked towards the city. Sadness took over my once happy face as I realized all the destruction that had come to Chicago. I then looked down at the two bodies lying dead in front of us. One is my used to be father and the other one was the pathetic traitor, Sentinel Prime. Optimus had once looked up towards him. He learned everything he knows from Sentinel and now he has nothing to look back on.

I feel like punching and kicking him continuously even though Sentinel is already gone. But a gentle hand on my shoulder stops me from doing just that. I look towards the hand and notice that it is Optimus. Ratchet did quite a job on his arm in a short amount of time. Smiling, I placed my right hand over his as I looked towards my once father's dead body. I know what he has done in this universe was wrong, but somewhere deep down inside me I can still feel the bond we once had shared.

"Without him, Shift, I wouldn't be standing here with you. He saved my life," Optimus explains to me as tears fill my optics.

I reach out through the bond and can almost feel a fatherly love come back at me. I smile and sent some love back, thanking him for everything he's done for me. Even though he was the leader of the Decepticons, he still treated me with kindness whenever it was just him and I.

"Thank you, father, for everything," I say as I brush my fingers lightly across his extinguished spark. I gasped quietly as I felt a serge of electricity rush through my fingers and through my whole body. I jumped slightly but calmed down when I noticed everyone was looking at me concerned. I just shook it off like nothing had happened and turned towards everyone.

I was about to say something but I heard a deep rumble of an engine. An engine that sounded very familiar to me. An engine that belonged to the one bot that has stuck through it all with me from when I was a Decepticon to when I joined the Autobots and also when I was captured by Megatron. Turning around, I noticed a lone black mustang slicing through the thick smoke as he drove towards us.

'Barricade?' I wondered to myself.

But my thoughts were soon answered when he transformed and decided to lean against a near by building not too far away from us. I started to walk over to him but a hand gripped my arm.

"It's just Barricade, Ironhide. I'll be fine. Besides you guys are all here to watch over me."

"Just be careful. I still don't trust him, especially since he's a Decepticon."

Ironhide slowly let go of my arm and I continued my way towards Barricade. I picked up my pace and soon was running to him. I literally tackled him into a giant hug.

"Oh, Barricade, I'm so glad you're okay!"

Seeming surprised at my hug and not knowing what to do, he slowly returned it, "Can you please let go of me while we are in front of these Autoscums."

"Hey, I'm one of them you know!"

"Your point being?"

"Ha ha, very funny, Barricade," I stuck my tongue out at him. "Where have you been and why haven't you contacted me since my escape from Megatron?"

"I escaped from base not too long after I helped you, but I couldn't contact you because I figured Megatron had Decepticons searching for me and I didn't want to be caught."

"And that's why you weren't at the battle that just took place?"

"Yes, I decided to lay low because if I would have shown up I would have been killed on the spot."

"So, are you going to become an Autobot or go neutral since both Megatron and Starscream are dead?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I'll probably lay low some more and see what becomes of the Decepticons."

"Well, if you need a place to stay you're always welcome back at base. Even though I'm sure none of the Autobots will trust you fully."

I glanced a look back at the team to notice everyone was talking amongst themselves so I turned back to Barricade to listen to him talk more, "I'm not that desperate, Shift."

"I'm just saying, Barricade."

"Well, I should let you get back to those _Autoscums _yours."

"We are not _Autoscums_, you _Decepticreep_."

"Wow, nice come back."

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

"Watch your mouth, Barricade, but I guess I should be getting back. Keep in contact with me if you need anything. I guess I'll see ya around sometime," I told him while pulling him into another hug.

He grunted but gave into my hug, "Stay safe, Shift."

And with that we let each other go our separate ways. I watched him as he transformed and disappeared into the thick smoke. I listened as his engine slowly faded away into the night.

Walking back over to my team, I grabbed Ironhide's hand, "You know, tomorrow we'll have to start cleaning up the city, but guess what comes after that."

"What?"

"We get to plan our big wedding day!"

He grumbled something that I didn't catch, "I have to help you with that, I mean yay I can't wait."

"Oh, shush mister grumpy pants. You know you're excited."

"Yeah, I think I'm just gonna explode into a rainbow and prance around bragging about helping you plan our wedding. Isn't that a femme's job anyways?"

"If I say you're gonna help me, then you're gonna help me. Other wise you can just plan it all yourself."

"Okay, miss bossy pants."

I stuck my tongue out at him and punched his arm, "Did you just punch my arm or was that a light breeze passing over?"

I gasped angrily at him and punched him even harder. But this time I think I actually hurt him because he jumped back in pain or he was just making it look like I hurt him.

The next week or so flew by quickly. We helped clean up the city of Chicago. But once the week was over, me and any other girl I could find on base started planning my wedding. I even had Epps and Lennox help me because I couldn't find Ironhide anywhere when I needed his help. I figured he was probably hiding from me and he just didn't want to be involved with all this "girl" stuff. Laughing it off, Ratchet had me come in for one of my daily check ups.

"How's the wedding planning going, Shift?" He asked while scanning me.

"So far so good. Although, Ironhide seems to disappear whenever I need his help."

"Sounds like the typical Ironhide to me."

"Yeah he's being a pain in the aft about it."

Ratchet was about to speak but he gasped in surprise to what he was reading from my scans.

"What is it, Ratchet?"

"Ironhide's going to love this."

"Love What? Just tell me Ratchet!"

"You're with spark, Shift."

It took a few seconds to sink in, "You mean I'm going to be a mother and Ironhide's going to be a father?"

"Exactly."

I screamed and jumped for joy at the news, "I'm so happy! But I must go now and tell Ironhide and my dad!" I yell at Ratchet as I run out the door.

"Okay, goodbye to you, too."

**Optimus's Office**

"Dad, dad, dad!"

"Yes, come in, Shift," Optimus says while opening the door for me.

"Ironhide and I are going to be parents!"

Nothing came out of Optimus's mouth, but next thing I know he falls to floor in status.

"Haha, wow dad I didn't know you were the fainting type."

**Yay, another chapter down! What did you guys think? I know you were all probably wondering what ever happened to Barricade so I decided to bring him back. And Shift's pregnant! What gender do you guys want it to be? Let me know in a review!**

**What guys to want for Ironhide and Shift's wedding song, Remind Me by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood or Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Lady Antebellum? Take a listen to them both and tell me which one it should be. I already chose one as my favorite but I want your guy's opinion too. Haha! Oh and if anybody wants to add me on facebook sometime just send me a message or whatever and I'll give you my full name and what not.**

**Review Please!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, I'm back! I know you're all excited for this chapter because this is when Shift and Ironhide get married! Haha, well I'll let you get to the chapter because I know you'll all probably just skip this and continue to the story. Enjoy and review please!**

**Chapter 19- Can't Take My Eyes Off You**

**Shift's POV**

Wow, the day has finally come and I feel like I could throw up! So much has happened in the past few days, like not only are Ironhide and I a parent of one sparkling but two! Can you believe that? We are having twins and Ratchet says its one mech and one femme. I know Ironhide's going to love having a little mech like him running around base and I'm going to love having both of them especially a little femme. The one thing I'm hoping is for is that at least one, or both, sparklings can either carry on the Prime name, since I'm hold a spark similar to Optimus's, or can carry out my kind.

When the war started on Cybertron, Megatron had ordered every shape shifter to be terminated. I was the only one to make it out alive and escape to Earth, but to this day I still can't believe that my used to be dad wanted his daughter dead. I guess he thought shape shifters were too powerful and would soon help the Autobots in the war, which we were all going to do until we were hunted down.

But enough of the past thoughts, I'm too excited and nervous at the same time to think of the past. I wish my mother was here to see me though, and I guess I do sometimes wish my dad, Megatron, was here too. But I know he's watching me at least because every so often I get a little happiness sent to me through our very faint bond. It makes me smile and feel all good inside that he at least he has a spark of kindness somewhere in him.

I haven't told Ironhide yet about our twins that I'll be having yet because I thought I'll surprise everyone at the wedding reception when we both give our little speeches. I'm also not aloud to see Ironhide the whole day until the wedding because supposedly it's bad luck. But just being around the other bots and soldiers isn't too bad; I just miss him because it's such an important day for us. It's also an important for all the soldiers because they get to bring their families out to the base. I just can't wait to see little Annabelle. She's just so cute!

I knocked on the door to my dads' office, "Enter," was his reply.

"Hey dad, wow, someone is looking good in his tux."

"Thanks?" He said questionably.

"It means you're looking very handsome. Wow, dad you need to learn more about how humans speak," I laughed as he almost tried to look hurt by my words.

The look on his holoforms face was priceless because he was trying so hard to look hurt but he couldn't keep a straight face. "Well, I don't have all the time in the world to observe humans like you do."

"Hey now! No need to throw around insults. I do more things than just observe humans. At least I do things instead of being cooped up in my office all day," I said the last part jokingly with my tongue stuck out at him.

"Talk about throwing around the insults. But shouldn't you be getting your dress on or something because it is almost time for the wedding."

"Oh yeah, I do have a wedding to get ready for! Haha, I'm joking, but yeah I should probably go. See ya later, dad!"

"Goodbye, daughter."

I walked into the hallway and went towards my room. I opened my door to reveal a few wives of some of the soldiers. Recognizing Will's wife, I run towards her and give her a big hug with my holoform.

"It's so good to see you, Sarah!"

"The same to you, Shift. It's been a while since the last time we were let on base."

"I know. I hope you guys are enjoying your stay here."

"Oh, I know we are, right ladies?"

"Yes!" Came the reply from the other wives in my room.

I laughed, "Where's Annabelle?"

"Oh, she's with Ironhide and Will at the moment."

"That's okay. I'll see her later anyway."

I noticed Carly was also in there so I smiled and waved at her as they all helped me get my dress on. With the wedding being short notice, I actually just bought my dress yesterday. And let me tell you it was one heck of a day. I had so much stress trying to pick out the perfect dress that I think I could have exploded! But at the end of the day I found the right dress and here I was now putting it on.

Looking into the mirror, a huge smile formed on all of our faces as I turned around to face myself. No words could describe the feeling I was feeling right now as I stared at the reflection of a beautiful, young woman in a wonderful white dress. My hair and make-up was next so we got to work on them right away. Once I was all ready to go, the other girls got ready just before the wedding started. My favorite color was blue so I had all my 'brides maids', or the wives of the soldiers I did know, where blue dresses.

The time had finally come when Sarah let everyone know I was ready. We were having the wedding the main area of the base. Since Sentinel practically destroyed it, the soldiers all helped clean it up enough that we could use it. Nothing was really decorated except for the flooring that was covered in like a white sheet, all the chairs for everyone to sit in, and the altar that the guys set up.

Walking out of my room, which was just outside the large door that led to the main area, I came up to Optimus. He looked very surprised and happy when I came through my doors.

"You're looking very beautiful, my dear sparkling," he whispered in my ear as I wrapped my arm in his.

"Thanks, dad."

I ushered all the other girls out with their husbands so that we could start the wedding. I nervously waited just behind the other women and I could tell Ironhide and Optimus could feel my nervousness because they sent me some reinsurance. I sent some back but I was soon filled with nervousness again as it was my turn to walk down the aisle. I smiled as I walked along the center and passed everyone I knew. When I looked at Ironhide, all in his holoform and tux, I couldn't help but smile bigger as he looked so excited with his eyes wide and a huge grin spread across his face. I could feel my eyes watering up but I kept them in as I approached the altar.

Optimus gave me a quick hug and kiss on the forehead before he turned me over to Ironhide. The pastor read through our vows and what not until he got to the I do's part.

"Ironhide do you take Shift to be your lawful, wedded wife?"

"I do," Ironhide responded as he looked at me.

"And Shift, do you take Ironhide to be lawful, wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Ironhide you may now kiss your bride."

We leaned into each other and shared a short, but sweet kiss. Everyone cheered and clapped as we made are way back up the aisle and over to the reception, which was just next to the ceremony because it was a big enough space to fit both of them.

We cut into our five tier wedding cake to start of the party. Then came time for our little speeches. I let Ironhide go first because I knew he probably would have the same reaction Optimus did.

**Ironhide's POV**

"Um, well, I didn't really have time to right a whole speech, so I'll just go for it. Um, I'm not really good with speeches, so all I gotta say is thank you all for coming and it's been great fighting along side you all."

Everyone clapped as I sat down and Shift made her way to the podium.

"I just want to say thanks to everyone for coming and making this day so special to us. I know we didn't have a lot of time to plan this but I think everyone did an awesome job. I would also like to share a huge surprise that I have for you guys…Ironhide and I are going to be the parents/creators of twins, one girl and one boy!"

No words came out of my mouth. Nothing could describe what was going through my processor right now. I stared at Shift for what seemed like forever until everyones cheering and clapping brought me back to reality.

"We're going to be creators?" I managed to get out slowly.

"Yes, Ironhide, we are going to be the creators of twins!"

I said nothing more because I started to feel dizzy so I sat myself down. This was going to be the start of a wonderful night.

**Shift's POV**

I watched as Ironhide sat himself down in his chair as I walked over to him.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, I'm just…I'm just so surprised and excited at the same time."

His words came out slowly but I knew what he was feeling inside because I could feel it all in my spark. "Come on, big guy, it's time for our dance."

I led him onto the dance floor as the DJ started the music. We started dancing slowly to the music as I laid my head on his shoulder. He whispered sweet things in my ear as the song Cant Take My Eyes Off You by Lady Antebellum.

_I know that the bridges that I've burned  
Along the way  
Have left me with these walls and these scars  
That won't go away  
And opening up has always been the hardest thing  
Until you came_

[Chorus]  
So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go  
This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known  
And I just can't take my eyes off you  
And I just can't take my eyes off you

I love when you tell me that I'm pretty  
When I just wake up  
And I love how you tease me when I'm moody  
But it's never too much  
I'm falling fast but the truth is I'm not scared at all  
You climbed my walls

[Chorus]  
So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go  
This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known  
And I just can't take my eyes off you  
And I just can't take my eyes off you

Off you  
Off you

So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go  
And oh..this feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known  
And I just can't take my eyes off you  
And I just can't take my eyes off you

The song ended and we shared a quick kiss together as everyone else decided to join the dance floor when more songs started to play. More party songs played like the Cha Cha Slide and the Cupid Shuffle. This was the funniest part of the night because I loved watching the Autobots try and do the two dance songs. They all looked so confused but Sunny and Sides were probably the only two that really got it. Then another slow song came on for all the soldiers and their wives and for the bride and groom to dance to. The song that played was It's Your Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill.

_Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night  
Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight  
Emotional touch, touchin' my skin  
And asking you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again_

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go?

It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough

And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love

Better than I was, more than I am  
And all of this happened by taking your hand  
And who I am now is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free  


_Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
If you asked me why I've changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough

And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love

Oh, oh, oh, baby

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go?

It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough

And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love

It's your love  
It's your love

More party songs played after that until the last song came up which was a father-daughter dance. The song played was My Little Girl by Tim McGraw.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Gonna tell you how much I love you  
Though you think you already know_

I remember I thought you looked like an angel  
Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger  
Since the day you were born

You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road  
That'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile  
Could melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you, I've turned around  
And you've almost grown

Sometimes you're asleep I whisper 'I love you'  
In the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away, I hear you say  
"Daddy, love you more"  


_You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road  
That'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

Someday, some boy will come  
And ask me for your hand  
But I won't say yes to him unless I know  
He's the half that makes you whole

He has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man  
I know he'll say that he's in love  
But between you and me  
He won't be good enough

You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road  
That'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

I loved dancing with my dad. Moments like these will last forever in our hearts and minds. And this moment right here with my dad, will always be a part of me no matter what happens after this day. But, the love that Ironhide and I share now will never be broken because our love will always be, _unstoppable_!

**Oh, what a great ending to a great story! I know you're all probable screaming at me for ending it already but hey, I'll be making a sequel soon and another story with a lot of one-shots from this story, just so you guys get a little more detail about some of the more important things you missed in the story. I'll also be writing another new story soon that I think I'll either make into a Ratchet/OC or Optimus/OC story. I'm not for sure yet, but let me know how you guys felt about the ending! I had an awesome time writing it and reading all your lovely reviews! Until next time, bye!**

**P.S.- I know I didn't go into full detail about the dancing or anything but I'll be sure to include all the funny and cute moments that happened during the wedding in the short stories!**


End file.
